The Roommate
by MissAnonymousWriter
Summary: Stella is moving into her very first apartment ALONE or so she thought? At this point her life is perfect until she finds a very speciel person in that apartment she thought she would be living in by herself! From here Stella world has totally turned upside down, when she finds out about her new roomie! Who is this roommate? What's going on? Read this fanfic and find out ;).
1. Hey roommate!

I can't believe that this day finally has come! I'm finally moving into my apartment and I'm going to start at Columbia University! The best part is that the girls and I are going to be living in the same apartment complex that is close to our university. The thing is Tecna and Bloom is sharing an apartment, Flora has her own apartment like me and Musa is sharing with Layla. My parents told me that it was time for me to be on my own and be independent! That's why they got me this apartment! Yet I still am surprised that they trust me to be alone and have my own apartment? I took my luggage out of my car and went into the apartment complex and went into the elevator. I pressed the button and the elevator took me up to the 5th floor. I got out and went to my apartment. I stood in front of the door and took a deep breath before I unlocked the door with my key. The whole apartment was classy, everything was black and white and I loved it! Though I want to add some color sometime. I'm amazed over how big this apartment is though! I placed all my bags and suitcases on the floor and then I jumped around like a fool! I was happy! My life was at this point perfect, but truth was I was exhausted too! So I wanted to spoil myself a little. I went into the bathroom and took a shower. I came out in my beige silky nightgown that reached my knees and matching long robe. I had put on my mint green face mask and then I was just relaxing in my living room reading the newest issue of ELLE magazine when the front door suddenly unlocked and a very very very handsome good looking fit boy came into my apartment? It looked like he came from the gym because he first of all had a gym bag and wore some black shorts and a black t-shirt and some nike shoes.

_Stella focus! There is a stranger in your home!_  
I screamed and then he just stood there laughing at me.  
"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT AND WHO ARE YOU!" I yelled

"Your face is green pardon me for laughing I just couldn't help myself and I'm Brandon Banks your roommate" said the boy  
"ROOMMATE! NO ONE HAS TOLD ME ABOUT THIS!" I yelled  
"And you are?" said Brandon  
"Stella, my name is Stella Solaria" I said  
I took my bags and started leaving, Brandon just laughed and looked at me as if I was crazy.  
"What is it?!" I said  
"Are you leaving?" said Brandon  
"Yes!" I said  
"Like that" said Brandon referring to my green facial mask and sleepwear  
"Not anymore" I said as I put my things down again  
Brandon just laughed and went into a room that I assume was his. I called my parents and at this point I was furious.  
"How?! WHY!" I yelled into the phone as soon as they picked up  
"Did you really think we would trust you to have your own apartment sweetie? You almost burnt down our home" said my father while laughing  
"Honey we're just looking out for you, besides it's Mr. and Mrs. Banks son! Stella it's your dad and I's best friends! We've been tight like forever" said my mom  
"Anyways Stella we gotta go now!" said my dad before hanging up

I can't believe them! They ruined everything for me! UGH! I might as well accept it, he can't be that bad living with.

"Stella!" yelled Brandon from his room  
"What do you want?!" I yelled from the living room  
"Can you do me a favor?" yelled Brandon

"NO!" I yelled  
"PLEASE!" yelled Brandon  
"What is it?" I yelled back

"If someone knocks on the door and asks if I live here! Say it's the wrong address or better yet that I'm dead" yelled Brandon  
"Okay?" I yelled back  
"And do yourself a favor and wash your facemask off!" yelled Brandon while laughing  
"UGH!" I yelled as I threw myself on the couch

I fell asleep on the couch when someone was knocking uncontrollably on the door. I got up and opened up. There was 3 girls standing in front of me and they were very mad!  
"Hi" said one as she was smiling or trying to smile  
"We're so sorry to bother you but we're looking for Brandon" said the second girl

"Brown hair, very handsome but a total JERK!" yelled the third girl  
"Girls if there was a very handsome guy in this apartment I wouldn't be wearing a towel on my head and a green face mask?" I said while laughing  
"You got a point" said the first girl  
"But I'm sorry, I just moved in girls" I said  
"ARE THEY HERE!?" yelled Brandon from his room  
"What was that?" said first girl  
"That's my TV, you know a girl gotta watch her talkshows right!" I said  
"Girls lets go" said the third girl  
"We're so sorry for bothering you" said the second as she smiled  
"It's okay, I've dated jerks to! I know how it is" I said while laughing  
The girls left and I closed the door, and went into the bathroom to wash of the mask and then I blow dried my hair and put it into a bun. When I came out of the bathroom Brandon was in front of me.  
"THANK YOU STELLUUUUR! YOU'RE SO FAB GURL" yelled Brandon into my face while laughing  
"DON'T YELL AT ME! AND MY NAME IS STELLA" I yelled  
"Whatever! Good night" said Brandon as he disappeared

"Good gracious god, why did I end up with him of all people in this world?" I said as I went into my room

I got into my bed and just laid there thinking about this whole "roommate" situation! I mean we're so different how is this going to work out? I'm a girl, he's a guy! He likes sports probably, I don't! WORST OF ALL, HE IS A GUY THAT I DON'T KNOW! But we'll make it work, I hope..  
I fell asleep and man did I get one heck of a good nights sleep! I needed that, my poor tired body needed that! I got up and went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Then I walked directly into the kitchen and found some orange juice in the fridge.  
"Morning" said Brandon with a very sleepy voice  
_Am I the only one that finds a guy's sleepy voice extremely sexy? Oh god!_

"Earth to Stella?" said Brandon  
"Oh sorry! Good morning" I said as I got back to my senses

"So what are you doing today?" said Brandon  
"I don't know yet, why?" I said while eating an apple  
"Wanna go out for a morning run?" said Brandon while eating some cereal  
"Are you crazy? It's 8.00AM and it's cold outside" I said while looking at him as if he was crazy  
"Come on! It's the best to run in the mornings" said Brandon  
"I think I might have to pass" I said while smiling  
"Your lost" said Brandon as he placed his bowl on the table and ran to his room  
I was just listening to some music and did the dishes since Brandon probably won't do them. Brandon came running out of his room in his sport clothes and then ran out of the door. I just laughed to myself and went into the bathroom and took a long shower. I walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my body and walked into my bedroom. I dressed myself and put on some black jeans and a cute white chiffon short sleeve top and some black pumps. I put my hair up in a updo and then I put on some red lipstick and some light make-up. I walked out to Brandon and I's living room which were filled with guys in their sports outfit. One had spiky magenta colored hair, the second had blonde hair, the third had very long black hair, the fourth had strawberry blonde hair, the fifth had brownish hair and then lastly there was Brandon.  
"Hi?" I said as I looked at Brandon and some very tired looking boys  
"Hi Stella! Guys this is Stella my roommate" said Brandon fast  
"Hi Stella I'm Timmy" said the guy with the strawberry blonde hair

"Riven" said the guy with the magenta colored hair

"Hi! My name is Sky" said the blonde guy with a big smile  
"Sup' I'm Nabu!" said the guy with the brownish hair  
"Nice to meet you Stella, I'm Helia" said the guy with the long hair

"So where are you headed?" said Brandon  
"I'm going out shopping?" I said  
"Man I was hoping that you'd cook for us!" said Brandon  
"Didn't you just eat before?" I said  
"We're guys Stella, we're always hungry" said Nabu while laughing  
"We just came from a 3 hour long run!" said Sky  
"What makes you think that I want to cook for you guys?" I said  
"You're a girl" said Riven  
"And just because I'm a girl does that mean that I have to stay home here and cook for you guys?" I said  
"Technically, yes" said Nabu  
"Guys, guys don't be so hard on Stella!" said Brandon  
"Thank you Brandon" I said  
"I mean if she can't take the heat out here, she might as well go back to the kitchen" said Brandon  
"You guys are being so male chauvinistic!" I said  
"Stella we're joking" said Riven while laughing  
"We really don't mean it" said Nabu with a smile  
"Excuse them but they have a weird sense of humor" said Helia

"Don't take any of this serious" said Timmy while laughing  
"As Riven said before, we're just joking!" said Sky with a smile  
"I wasn't" said Brandon while smiling  
"Brandon you're such a douche bag" I said

Suddenly the girls stormed in and stopped when they saw the boys and I! And then there was completely quite! Nobody moved or talked.  
"Stella what's going on?" said Musa  
"Who is all these guys" said Flora  
"What's going on here" said Tecna  
"Sup guys" said Layla as she waved to guys  
"I like that one" said Nabu while laughing

"This is awkward Stella! What's going on?" said Bloom  
"Girls meet the guys, guys meet the girls" I said  
"We can introduce ourselves later after Stella explains the situation" said Helia while laughing  
"Yeah we already know what's going on" said Timmy with a smile  
"Stella what are they talking about?" said Musa  
"Girls meet my roommate Brandon" I said while pointing at the devil  
"Hey" said Brandon while waving at them  
"ROOMMATE?!" yelled all the girls


	2. Explanations,Introducings & 10 questions

I told the girls to sit down and then I explain what was going on. As crazy as it was they understood this whole situation! And they all got introduced to each other more further and got to know each other a bit better.

"So you girls came from NYU" said Sky  
"Yup" said Bloom  
"It really wasn't our thing" said Musa  
"So you all transferred here" said Riven  
"Yeah we wanted to stay in New York! And we wanted to go to the same school even though we don't have the same majors or classes" said Layla  
"Isn't it weird to transfer when you're in your final year?" said Nabu  
"Nah! I'm sure we're going to love this school" said Tecna  
"Columbia is awesome, the guys and I have been going there ever since the start!" said Timmy

"Why did you guys move into this apartment complex?" said Brandon  
"Originally we're from Miami and we didn't want to go back home! So we gave up the house we shared and moved up here!" said Tecna  
"Stella's parents found us these apartments! They've been so helpful" said Flora  
"We're new too! We used to live in Manhattan and then Brandon's parents found us these apartments!" said Helia  
"Wait wait wait! Did your parents get these apartments for you guys?" I said  
"We've been set up! Even though I knew about you moving in with me and I didn't know about this!" said Brandon  
"Damn they're good" I said  
"Wait Layla are those the new Jordans you're wearing?" said Nabu while pointing at her shoes  
"Yes!" said Layla  
"WOMAN WHERE DID YOU GET THEM!?" yelled Nabu  
"I got a great deal" said Layla while winking

Then we heard a beep sound that came from Layla and Nabu? They checked their phones and suddenly they both we're screaming!  
"OMG! The newest Nike free model is out!" yelled Layla  
"I've been waiting for these in months! We gotta go get some!" said Nabu  
"NABU LETS GO WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!" yelled Layla as she ran out the door  
"Right behind you!" yelled Nabu as he followed

"All of that for a pair of sneakers?" said Timmy  
"If it was launch of Tyler Kings new book I would be running too!" said Tecna while laughing  
"You like Tyler King?" said Timmy  
"YES! I adore him!" said Tecna

"That's so cool I like him too!" said Timmy  
"Do you wanna go to the local book store?!" said Tecna  
"I don't know any in this area but we can look for one" said Timmy while laughing  
And then Tecna and Timmy were gone.

"Hey Riven" said Musa  
"Hi" said Riven  
"You don't say much?" said Musa while looking at him  
"I don't like to talk that much" said Riven  
"I'll make you talk! I can't handle when people aren't social!" said Musa as she grabbed Riven and left the building

"So Bloom? Since everybody is leaving do you maybe wanna go out to a nearby café?" said Sky  
"I'd love to" said Bloom as she and Sky left the apartment

"Well since everybody is leaving I better go to! I can't believe that I'm going to see Talia Saint Laurent's newest work!" said Flora

"Are you going too?!" said Helia  
"You know Talia Saint Laurent?" said Flora  
"Yeah I love her work!" said Helia  
"So you're going!" said Flora  
"Yeah let me get out of these clothes and change then we can go together! Wait for me at the lobby" said Helia as he left  
"I will!" yelled Flora after him as she also left the apartment

We went from being 12 people in this apartment to 2 in barely 20 minutes?

"Our friends seems to be getting along" said Brandon  
"Brandon we've just been dumped" I said  
"Since they all left we might as well do something together" said Brandon  
"So what do you like to do?" I said  
"Watch NBA but I'm sure you wouldn't like that?" said Brandon

"If we can drink a glass of wine while watching it I'm sure I wouldn't mind" I said while laughing  
"You get the glasses, I'll get the wine!" said Brandon  
I ran of to the cabinets and took to wineglasses out and when I got back Brandon had already turned on the TV. I put the glasses down on the coffee table and then Brandon poured us some red wine. Through the whole game Brandon was focused, he hadn't even looked away from the screen ever since the game started but me! I've been looking everywhere else except for the screen. After the game ended and Brandon turned off the TV He turned to me and smiled. We sat there together and just talked. I guess we're trying to get to know each other better and just accept that we're roommates.  
"Stella" said Brandon while looking at me  
"Yes" said Stella  
"I'll ask you 10 questions and you have to answer them truthfully" said Brandon  
"Fine but you have to do them to!" I said  
"Fine" said Brandon with a devious smile  
"Go ahead" I said while taking a sip of my wine  
"What's your favorite color" said Brandon  
"Yellow" I said  
"What's your favorite kind of food?" said Brandon  
"Italian or Mexican! It depends on my mood" I said while laughing  
"Hmm? When was your first kiss?" said Brandon  
"8th grade, with Logan Wright" I said  
"Who was your first boyfriend" said Brandon  
"Logan Wright, in high-school" I said with anger in my voice

God I hate the sound of his name, _Logan Wright_! Back when I lived in Miami, Logan was my first kiss back in 8th , then in high-school after years of separation he and I started dating and then we slowly became a couple. Man sometimes I wish that we weren't reunited! We were together for 5 years and last Christmas he decides to propose to a girl named Nova. All this time he had been dating me and this girl at the same time and she NEVER found out about it! Logan assumed that I didn't know as well, so he still kept calling me and texting me… I never bothered to reply his texts or answer his call and I never saw him again ever since that day. Never in my life have I felt so betrayed!

"Wow this Logan must have been a douchebag" said Brandon  
"Well he is" I said while sipping my wine once again  
"Pet peeve?" said Brandon  
"You" I said  
"I told you to tell the truth!" said Brandon  
"I am! Come on we only got 5 questions left" I said with a smile

"What do you want to be?" said Brandon  
"A talk-show host" said Stella  
"Really?" said Brandon while sipping his wine  
"Yeah" I said while nodding  
"Okay, What's the worst thing you've ever experienced?" said Brandon  
"Logan Wright, he is horrible" I said while rolling my eyes  
"Stella answer my question!" said Brandon

"I am! He's the worst thing that happened to me besides you" I said while laughing  
"Ha ha" said Brandon as he was pretending to laugh  
"Are you offended" I said with a smile  
"No, I know you're lying" said Brandon with a smile  
"You wish" I said while laughing  
"Anyways what's your favorite artists or bands?" said Brandon  
"I love Ariana Grande, Beyonce and Rihanna! But I really don't have a favorite artist/band! I love everything" I said while laughing

"Any guilty pleasure" said Brandon  
"You won't judge me right?" I said while chuckling

"You" I said while holding his head in my hands  
"Stella are you drunk? said Brandon while looking deeply into my eyes  
" A bit, a tinsy tiny little bit" I answered while sipping more of my wine  
"And I like rap" I said  
"You what?" said Brandon while laughing  
"I love rap" I repeated myself  
"I've never met a girl who loves rap" said Brandon with a smile  
"I love Kanye West, Jay Z, Chris Brown and a lot of other rappers!" I said  
"You just mentioned my favorite artists" said Brandon while laughing  
"Good then I won't be asking you that question!" I said with a smile

"Favorite cake?" said Brandon  
"RED VELVET!" I said while laughing  
"One last question" said Brandon  
"No it's my turn" I said while laughing  
"What I only asked you 9 questions?" said Brandon  
"You asked me if I was drunk!" I said  
"That doesn't count?!" said Brandon  
"Yes it does! So what's your favorite kind of sport" I said  
"Basketball" answered Brandon  
"Who do you prefers Chicago Bulls or Celtics" I said  
"Chicago Bulls all day everyday! Michael Jordan played on that team" said Brandon  
"How many girls have you dated" I said  
"Too many!" said Brandon  
"Where are you from?" I said  
"LA babe" said Brandon with a cheeky smile

"Pet peeve" I said  
"None" said Brandon  
"Any specific fears" I said  
"Nope" said Brandon  
"Have you ever been sexting?" I said  
"Excuse me?" said Brandon  
"No I haven't, but a lot of girls has been sexting me" said Brandon as he winked  
"Are you serious" I said  
"I am! And I've never replied any of them! I actually don't know where or how these girls got my number? I think somebody leaked it.." said Brandon while laughing  
"Anyways back to the questions! When was your first kiss?" I said  
"When I was about 8, her name was Gemma! We actually kissed on the playground" said Brandon while laughing  
"You had your first kiss before me!" I said  
"Even at a young age the ladies loved me" said Brandon while laughing  
"What do you want to be?" I said  
"A doctor" said Brandon  
"That's so cool" I said  
"I know right?" said Brandon

"So who was your first girlfriend" I said  
"9th grade, Taylor Smith" said Brandon with a confident smile  
"You had a girlfriend in the 9th grade" I said  
"Yes! Pardon me for being attractive" said Brandon as he swung his glass with wine out and spilled on my white shirt  
"BRANDON!" I yelled  
"Stella I'm so sorry!" said Brandon  
"It's okay" I said

"Are you sure" said Brandon  
"Yeah I'll take it to the drycleaners" I said  
"I'll handle the bill then" said Brandon  
"You don't have to Brandon" I said  
"No I insist" said Brandon  
"Brandon?" I said as I closed my eyes and placed my head on his shoulder  
"Yes Stella?" said Brandon  
"What time is it?" I said  
"9.00PM" said Brandon as he laughed a bit  
"Brandon" I said once again  
"Yeah?" said Brandon with a soft voice  
"You're not that bad after all!" I said as I fell asleep and drifted away on his shoulder


	3. Hectic morning equals BAD DAY!

"Stella?" said Brandon as he patted my back  
"Yes" I moaned  
"Wake up Stella!" said Brandon  
"Brandon please! Just 5 more minutes!" I moaned  
"Stella there is a sale the mall!" said Brandon  
"WHAT!?" I said as my eyes shot open  
"Come on! We're late for school!" said Brandon  
"WHAT!" I yelled as I flew up from the couch and ran around like a maniac  
"Come on get dressed!" yelled Brandon while he was brushing he's teeth  
The fool was already dressed, and I just ran into the room and took yesterdays outfit off as fast as I could! And threw on a long baby blue button down, some white jeans and my brown pumps. I put on my brown watch and then I ran out of my room with my brown Michael Kors bag.  
"Wait, there isn't a sale at the mall is there?" I said as I was running around with my toothbrush and brushing my teeth  
"STELLA! Come on, we have to go!" said Brandon  
"What about breakfast?" I said

"We'll eat later!" said Brandon  
"Brandon I'm not wearing any make-up!" I said as I put my hair up in a stylish messy bun  
"STOP COMPLAINING WOMAN! You look great don't worry Stella!" said Brandon as he grabbed me and pulled me out of the apartment

We took the elevator and as soon as we reached the lobby! We ran out to the parking lot.

"WHY ARE YOU WEARING HEELS! THEY'RE SLOWING US DOWN" yelled Brandon as we ran towards our cars  
"I ALWAYS WEAR HEELS!" I yelled as I ran slowly  
"I can't believe that we're late" said Brandon  
"See you at the school" I said as I ran towards my car  
"No,no,no! Stella we don't have time for that!" yelled Brandon as he ran over to me, grabbed me and swung me over his shoulder

"BRANDON BANKS PUT ME DOWN, MY HEAD HURTS!" I yelled  
"WHO TOLD YOU TO DRINK SO MUCH WINE!" yelled Brandon  
"WHO TOLD YOU TO DRINK IT WITH ME HUH! I yelled  
"YOU DRIVE ME CRAZY WOMAN!" yelled Brandon  
"WHY DO WE HAVE TO DRIVE TOGETHER!" I yelled  
"BECAUSE I KNOW YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SCHOOL IF YOUR DRIVE BY YOURSELF! YOU'D GO SHOPPING" yelled Brandon at me  
"You're probably right" I said  
"Probably?! I am right!" said Brandon  
"Braaandooooon I wanna go home" I whined  
"We're late! And trust me you don't wanna be late on your first day!" said Brandon as he ran towards his black BMW  
"Brandon it looks like your kidnapping me!" I said  
"Stella please shut up!" said Brandon as he put me down and ran over to his side of the car and unlocked it  
"You shut up!" I said  
"You're such a dumb blonde!" said Brandon  
"If I'm the dumb blonde, how come you're the one who has to go to the other side of the car just to unlock it, when it has central locking!" I said  
"Stella now isn't the time to be sassy!" said Brandon  
"And it's certainly not the time to be such an a-hole either!" I said

We both got in and Brandon started driving fast! We arrived at Columbia within a few minutes! Brandon ran out of the car and went to the university's medical center. As for me I stood still? I didn't know where to go! I ran to the university's administration and I told them that I was lost and so on! Before I knew it I was in my psychology class. I sat at the back so the lector wouldn't notice that I came in late. Luckily he didn't! What a hectic morning! All I had to do was survive this class and then I could go home! I only had ONE class today and I had to make it through! Near the end of the class Brandon send me a text.  
_"Did you survive your first day blondie? - Brandon" _

I rolled my eyes knowing that he's asking just because he knows that I might have a hangover.

"_No! My head hurts and I'm hungry! I'm looking forward to go HOME!" _I replied

My phone buzzed and he'd already replied  
"_Meet me and the others at the courtyard after your class"_

I couldn't find my way to this class, how on earth does he think that I can find my way to the courtyard.

My phone buzzed off again

"_And Stella the courtyard isn't that hard to find!"  
_How did he know! Is he reading my mind or something..  
_"How did you know?" _I replied

A few minutes later he replied me.

"_You're a dumb blonde remember?"_

The class ended and I spent 15 minutes looking for the courtyard! I gave up and decided to go home instead. When suddenly Flora came out of nowhere!  
"Hi Stella! Are you going to meet the others at the courtyard sweetie?" said Flora  
"Nah, I'm heading home!" I said  
"Okay, see you later then" said Flora as she left

I walked over to the parking lot and looked after my car? Then it suddenly hit me, that I didn't bring my damn car because Brandon drove me this morning! That means I had to walk because I can't get a cab since I forgot my wallet at home! Seriously this day can't get any worse.  
I walked a few blocks and I was already exhausted! All I wanted to do now was to take a nice hot bath, eat and then SLEEP!

I was almost home, when I heard a car honk at me! I got startled and I fell down onto the concrete ground. The heel of my one of my pumps broke!

"STELLA?!" yelled Brandon while laughing from his car  
"What do you want!" I said as I got up from the ground and took off my pumps  
"Food! Get in, we're going to a nearby restaurant or something!" said Brandon  
"BRANDON YOU OWE ME NEW SHOES! AND I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU" I yelled at him and showed him the shoe that broke  
"LIES!" said Brandon while laughing  
I got really annoyed and started walking with my pair of pumps in my hands. Brandon was driving slowly next to me while dying out of laughter.  
"Get in" said Brandon while laughing  
"No thank you, I'm going to walk " I said  
"Barefooted?" said Brandon  
I thought about what he said! No girl likes to walk around on the dirty streets with bare feet! So I got into the car and we drove off.  
"1. I'm not having lunch with you, 2. Don't talk to me and 3. You're going take me straight home" I said with crossed arms  
"Sassy" said Brandon while laughing  
I gave him a death glare and he just laughed even more…  
Luckily he did take me home, thank god! He parked the car and then we both went into the apartment complex and took the elevator up to our floor.

"So Stella since we're not grabbing lunch, what do you want to eat? We can order takeout! Because I don't feel like cooking today and I'm STARVING" said Brandon while laughing  
"Brandon just press the damn button! And takeout sounds fine.." I said as I held my head  
"Geez sassy!" said Brandon as he pressed the button for the 5th floor  
"Don't call me that" I snapped at him  
"Stella the sassy" said Brandon while snapping his fingers  
"Stop it Brandon" I said through clenched teeth  
"The queen of sassiness" said Brandon while laughing  
"Brandon you make me wanna scream!" I said

"In which way babe?" said Brandon as he winked at me  
"Ew" I said as I pushed him out of the elevator as soon as the elevator doors opened

As we finally got out from the elevator! I saw something or more likely someone I didn't expect or like in front of my apartment. At this point I really wanted to turn around and run back into the elevator! How did he find me?


	4. The return of the ex!

The recognizable green eyes, the skin that looked like it'd been kissed by the sun, the jet-black hair and amazing light green eyes. He was wearing a crisp black suit and a grey coat. It's incredible how he still looks like himself and haven't changed a bit. I only wish he knew how much I've changed because of him. I'll never forget how he did me wrong and how hurt I was! I'll never forget all those nights I cried myself to sleep! I'll never forget how I blamed myself for his mistakes. I wasn't ready for this, I wasn't ready for him.  
"Logan" I said  
"Stella, you look great" said Logan as he smiled and walked up to Brandon and I

"Hi I'm Logan" said Logan as he shook Brandon hand  
"Hi I'm Brandon" said Brandon as they shook their hands  
"What do you want?" I said coldly  
"Why can't I contact you over the phone Stella?" said Logan  
"I changed my number" I said  
"Stella how did we end up like this? Can you please explain why we can't be together again" said Logan  
"I don't date married men" I answered

"Married men!?" said Brandon in disbelief as he looked at me  
"Married?" said Logan  
"Logan you know what I'm talking about and you made up your mind about our relationship the day you proposed to Nova!" I said  
"How did you know?" said Logan  
"Do you think I'm stupid? You dated her behind my back, you kissed her and cuddled her behind my back, you proposed to her behind my back? Did you really think that you could get back with me after all that?" I said  
"Stella! I'm sorry please forgive me!" said Logan  
"As if, you cheated on me" I said  
"Stella! Nova and I are over, it was a huge mistake" said Logan  
"So now you're getting back to me? You want me back now after a year?" I said  
"Yes Stella!" said Logan with a smile  
"Sorry Logan, I don't do remixes" I said as I went into my apartment

A few minutes later Brandon came in.  
"Stella what was all that about?" said Brandon  
"It doesn't matter Brandon! It was just my stupid ex who cheated on me.." I said  
"Are you okay" said Brandon  
"YES! I feel relieved and proud" I said  
"You should! You handled it amazing out there" said Brandon with a smile  
"I know, I'm just glad that I finally got that out of my chest" I said

"Wasn't it awkward" said Brandon  
"Yes, wouldn't you feel like that if you saw your ex" I said  
"I see them everyday and everywhere so for me it isn't awkward at all! It must be awkward for them though" said Brandon while laughing

"Men are such douchebags!" I said  
"All men?" said Brandon  
"All men" I repeated after him  
"Even me" said Brandon while laughing  
"You're the biggest one" I said while laughing  
"No I'm not" said Brandon  
"You're a big JERK! And the biggest douchebag I know" I said  
"And you're sassy " said Brandon  
"Sassy but not trashy, like the girls you bring home" I said

"WHAT GIRLS!" said Brandon  
"Brandon we've been living together for 2 days and on those 2 days. I've seen women walk in and out of your bedroom and this apartment" I said  
"How did you know?" said Brandon  
"As I said before, men are douchebags! Don't you think I would wake up to the sound of the front door getting opened or closed in the middle of the night?" I said  
"You're just jealous of them" said Brandon  
"Why would I be jealous? I see your ugly face every single day" I said  
"You're in denial" sang Brandon  
"No I'm not" I said  
"Yes you are, who wouldn't be jealous of the girls I bring home or talk to!" said Brandon  
"Me! Because I first of all live with you and I'm forced to talk to you fool" I said  
"No you're not! You could just ignore me, but I know it's hard! I'm a handsome young man" said Brandon  
"Who told you that lie? Your momma?" I said  
"You did not just bring my mother into this" said Brandon  
"Sadly I did" I said  
"Take that back!" said Brandon  
"No" I said as I walked into the living room  
"You know my mom is nice and she's sweet" said Brandon as he followed me  
"Brandon you're crazy! I never said anything bad about her ! The only bad thing she ever did was to give birth to you otherwise your and I mom are cool" I said as I sat on the sofa  
"What is your problem? You've been cranky ALL day!" said Brandon as he threw himself next to me  
"Brandon you're a pain in the you know where!" I snapped  
"Is it that time of the month?" said Brandon as he laughed a bit  
"You're such a moron" I said  
"Or is it because of the return of the ex" said Brandon  
"Brandon my business does not concern you and I've already told you! I'm perfectly fine, I just had a rough day, so just leave me alone" I said  
"I won't leave you alone Stella Bella" said Brandon as he swung his arm around me  
"You're so provocative" I said  
"Being provocative is fun! Especially to you!" said Brandon while laughing  
"Brandon?" I said  
"Yes love?" said Brandon in a British accent  
"First of all don't call me love ever again! Second of all I'm hungry" I said  
"I'm hungry too love" said Brandon with a smirk  
"What did I just tell you?!" I snapped  
"That you were hungry?" said Brandon  
"Before that!" I said  
"That I was provocative?" said Brandon  
"AFTER THAT!" I said  
"Oh! That I can't call you love" said Brandon  
"Exactly" I said

"But if you haven't noticed? I don't take orders love! And especially not from you" said Brandon while laughing  
"Brandon Banks you'll be the reason of my death! And I promise you that I'll haunt you from my grave" I said

Brandon just laughed, and suddenly there was somebody who was knocking on our door. I got up form the sofa and went over to answer the door. I opened the door and in front of me stood a girl with brown long curly hair. _She looked familiar.._  
"Hi" I said while smiling  
"Hi, is Brandon home?" said the girl while smiling  
"Yes he is!" I said  
"Super! I was just looking for him" said the girl  
"Haven't I seen you before?" I said with a smile  
"I don't think so" said the girl while laughing  
"BRANDON! AVERY IS HERE TO SEE YOU" I yelled  
"Avery!? My name is Ashley, Avery is my twin sister" said the girl  
"Oh, I'm sorry" I said as i covered my mouth  
Suddenly Brandon came and he could see how angry Ashley was.  
"Hey Ash!" said Brandon confidently  
"Brandon why does this girl think I'm Avery?" said Ashley with her arms crossed  
"Maybe she knows her from school! And I guess she didn't know that you guys are twins" said Brandon with a smile  
"Oh that could be it, we're almost identical!" said Ashley  
"Brandon what in the world are you talking about? I've seen this girl before and I'm a 100% sure that you told me her name was Avery?" I said  
"No you haven't seen her! Stop fooling around Stella" said Brandon nervously  
"Oops" I said  
"Brandon what did you do with Avery!?" said Ashley  
"Nothing!" said Brandon  
"Wasn't she the girl that you bragged about kissing, last night after we watched the game?" I said  
"HE DID WHAT?!" said Ashley in disbelief  
"STELLA!" said Brandon  
"Oops! I did it again" I said as I covered my mouth  
"She's lying!" said Brandon  
"How come she thought that she had seen me before!" said Ashley  
"I don't know Ash! Stella is crazy!" said Brandon  
"Now I know why you looked so familiar! Brandon showed me a picture of Avery on his phone?" I said  
"Brandon Banks!" said Ashley in rage  
"Oh my god! I think wasn't supposed to say that" I said  
"YOU THINK!?" yelled Brandon  
"Brandon! You and I are officially over!" said Ashley  
"Ash let me explain!" said Brandon  
"I can't believe that you kissed me and my sister!" said Ashley  
"He also mentioned kissing a girl named Jennifer Jackson from his class last night!" I said  
"MY BESTFRIEND BRANDON!? REALLY!" yelled Ashley  
"STELLA!" yelled Brandon at me  
"Oops oops oops!" I said  
"Good bye Brandon Banks! Have a nice life!" said Ashley as she walked away  
Brandon closed the door and looked at me! He was furious and somehow that amused me a lot!  
"Stella you're a horrible person! I can't believe you just did that!" yelled Brandon

"Now we both have a bad day, LOVE!" I said while laughing as I ran into my room  
"And you told me that I was provocative!" yelled Brandon after me


	5. Them sick days

For the past few weeks, a lot has happened. The girls and the guys have both started dating! Can you believe that Brandon and I's apartment is the reason why they met in the first place!

Besides that Brandon has woken me up every single day and EVEN on the weekends at 6.30AM. He sees it as a nice gesture, to take me out running every single morning. So this morning I woke up at 6.30AM by myself and surprisingly Brandon wasn't in my room yelling, screaming or pulling the covers of me. I waited for 15 minutes and there was still no Brandon to see? Something is wrong because Brandon Banks is never late, he never arrives late to school, dates, appointments and a lot of other things? He used to be in here 6.30AM SHARP!

I got out of my bed and looked around in the apartment. He wasn't in the kitchen or the living room! He certainly wasn't in my room. He could only be in one place! And if he wasn't in there, somebody has probably kidnapped Brandon.

I walked up to his room and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so I knocked again and there was still no answer. I opened the door and walked in and there he was sleeping peacefully. I walked up to his bed and looked at him..  
"Brandon" I whispered as I sat on his bed  
"Mmmh" moaned Brandon  
"Brandon? Are you okay" I said as I felt his forehead  
"Mmmh" moaned Brandon in his sleep  
"Oh god Brandon you're hot" I said while still feeling is forehead

"I know" said Brandon while laughing a bit  
"Brandon stop fooling around, you're burning! Are you sick?" I said  
"Yes" said Brandon  
"Oh god Brandon, then you can't go to school" I said as I played with his hair  
"What? No I'll go" said Brandon as he coughed  
"No you're not going and I'm not going either" I said  
"Stella no! you have to go" moaned Brandon  
"No, you're sick and I'm staying right here with you" I said  
"I can't win with you can I?" said Brandon while smiling with his eyes closed  
"Never can, never will" I said as I laughed  
"You're the bomb Stel" said Brandon  
"I know! Anyways I'll make you some tea for now and then I'll make you some of my famous chili chicken soup!" I said  
"But Stella I don't feel like eating chicken today" said Brandon  
"I can make a garlic and kale soup" I said  
"If I eat garlic, I will have a bad breath! And that's not cool yo" said Brandon  
"Fine I'll make a chili veggie soup" I said

"That sounds much better babe" said Brandon  
"Babe? Brandon Banks we've discussed this! You can't call me love, sugar, pumpkin, sunshine, baby, bae, babe, sassy, sweetie, sweetheart and sooooo on" I said  
"But I like doing it" whined Brandon with a very sleepy voice  
"Brandon Banks you wait here and I'll bring you some hot tea!" I said  
"Thank you Stel" said Brandon  
"Your welcome" I said as I got up and marched off to the kitchen

I first made his tea and brought that to him. Then I walked back into the kitchen and started on my chili and veggie soup. It took me 2 hours to make it because i ran out of broccoli which meant that I had to go to the store and get some. Brandon loves broccoli, so it would be mean of me not to put them in his veggie soup. I took a bowl of soup with me into Brandon's room and the poor thing was sleeping.

"Brandon, wake up" I said  
He practically didn't hear me, so I repeated myself over and over again.  
"Brandon, wake up" I said as I placed the bowl of soup on his nightstand  
The guy was sound asleep, I don't think he even knows I'm here! But I guess there is only one thing that'll wake this little sick devil up and I hated the idea of doing this but I had to it's the only way I could wake him up.

I got into the bed next to him and started playing with his hair. His brown hair was incredibly soft, I should ask him which shampoo he uses sometime.  
"Brandon, darling wake up" I said

"Mmmh" said Brandon  
"I've made soup, love" I said as I played with his hair  
Suddenly Brandon's eyes shot open and he just sat himself on the bed and looked at me in disbelief.  
"Am I dead?" said Brandon  
"No, love" I said  
"I must be, you just called me darling and love" said Brandon  
"Don't be silly sweetie, eat the soup I made you" I said as I took a spoonful of the soup and moved it towards Brandon's mouth  
"Are you going to feed me?" said Brandon

"Open your mouth" I said as I shoved the spoon into his mouth  
"I can't believe that this is happening" said Brandon with his mouth full of soup  
_Trust me, I can't either.._

It ended up with me feeding Brandon until there was nothing left in the bowl and after that we just laid in his bed for a while. After we've relaxed for a bit, we went into the living room and took some blankets with us. Brandon was just playing FIFA on his PlayStation and I was just reading a magazine.  
"Brandon" I said  
"Yes?" said Brandon while playing his game  
"Do you feel better?" I said  
"A bit" said Brandon  
"Good because you better not be sick tomorrow" I said

"What's happening tomorrow? It's Saturday tomorrow?" said Brandon as he paused his game  
"I'm kicking you out" I said while not looking up from my magazine  
"WHAT?!" said Brandon while coughing a bit  
"Chill, it's just for the night!" I said  
"What's so important that you're kicking me out of my own apartment" said Brandon  
"Correction OUR APARTMENT" I said  
"Fine then why are you kicking me out of OUR apartment" said Brandon  
"The girls are coming over tomorrow night" I said  
"A slumber-party?" said Brandon  
"Yeah I guess you can call it that" I said  
"I'm not leaving this house" said Brandon  
"Yes you are! You promised you would" I said  
"No I didn't, I never heard any of this before" said Brandon

I took my phone out and played the video I had taken of him while he was talking in his sleep for Brandon. In the video I was asking him if it was okay for him to leave the house tomorrow night and he nodded and even mumbled, "yes" in his sleep.  
"STELLA I WAS ASLEEP!" yelled Brandon

"Asleep or not! You still said yes" I said  
"STELLA" yelled Brandon as his voice suddenly cracked  
"Baby you should spare your voice, stop talking" I said while laughing a bit  
"It is not funny Stella" whispered Brandon  
"Can you talk a bit louder babe, I can't hear you" I said with a devious smile  
"No I can't! My voice is almost gone woman! I'm not leaving tomorrow" whispered Brandon as he shook his head in denial  
"Oh god Brandon I can't hear you? Could you repeat that again" I said as I annoyed him to the point where he had to say yes  
"Fine! I'll stay with Helia tomorrow night! And I'm only doing this just because you've taken care of me all day and you've been unusually nice to me!" whispered Brandon  
"Thank you, love!" I said as I kissed his cheek  
Brandon dropped his jaw and I was just laughing at him.  
"I should be sick more often" said Brandon while laughing


	6. GIRLS NIGHT IN!

"Do you got your all your things" I said  
"I think so" said Brandon  
"Clothes" I said  
"Of course?" said Brandon  
"Are you still sick?" I said  
"A bit.." said Brandon  
"Do you got your medication?" I said  
"Some painkillers" said Brandon casually  
"Which is?" I said  
"Aspirin" said Brandon while rolling his eyes  
"Do you got your wallet, car keys, ID" I said  
"Yes, yes and yes" said Brandon  
"And you're sure that your credit cards are in your wallet along with some cash?" I said  
"Yes Stella" said Brandon while rolling his eyes for the second time today  
"Do you have your passport?" I said  
"Why would I have my passport with me to Helia's place? Stella I'm just gone for a night?" said Brandon  
"You never know if you all of a sudden decide to go to Croatia or something?" I said  
"Stella you're acting like my mom!" said Brandon  
"Brandon, I'm just making sure that you're not coming back to this apartment before tomorrow morning" I said  
"Geez, Thank you honey! I love you too" said Brandon while rolling his eyes for the THIRD time  
"Brandon! Don't you honey me" I said coldly  
"And last night you were calling me darling, love and baby! It's only fair if I do it too" whispered Brandon into my ear

_I knew it! I knew it! I knew that this little devil would use that against me and I'm sure that he'll never forget it or let me forget about it!_  
"You're awful" said I with a smile  
"And you're softening up" said Brandon as he touched my nose  
"I hope you WONT come back tomorrow Banks!" I sang as I opened the door for him  
"Girl can you only speak lies? I know you want me to be home with you!" said Brandon while laughing as he walked out of the door  
"HEY I SPEAK THE TRUTH AND NOTHING BUT THE TRUTH!" I yelled at him as he was going down the hallway  
"See you tomorrow morning and don't miss me too much" said Brandon as he disappeared into the elevator  
I locked the door and I for myself laughed. God I hated how much he made me laugh and smile.

I got everything ready and jumped into my PJ's! I was wearing a light blue zip up jumpsuit. As I zipped it up, I only reached halfway before somebody knocked on the door. I was thinking that it was the girls, so carelessly I walked up to the door with my halfway zipped jumpsuit. I opened the door and there stood Brandon.  
"Stella please zip up your jumpsuit! You don't wanna flash the world with your white bra?" said Brandon casually as he walked passed me and into his room.

My face turned crimson red, I just wanted to run and hide myself! But sadly I couldn't, I haven't zipped anything up more fast than I zipped up my jumpsuit today.  
Brandon came out of the room with his keys to the apartment and his charger for his phone.

"Well, well, look who just turned red" said Brandon with a smirk  
I just hid my face in my hands. It annoyed me that this little incident didn't annoy him at all! He wasn't shocked or anything like that. He was pretty casual about it, which shocked me even more. Never in my life, have I been more embarrassed!

"I see your not used to this" said Brandon with an amused look on his face  
I turned even more red when he said that, I wanted to scream at him! Yet I couldn't because I was already too embarrassed.

"But then again who told you open the door while being half naked" said Brandon  
I felt angrier now, before I was embarrassed but now I'm just furious.  
"Stella you should shut up more often, it suits you, love" whispered Brandon into my ear  
"Brandon" I said through clenched teeth  
"Stella" said Brandon while smiling  
"You drive me crazy" I said  
"No Stel, you drive yourself crazy" said Brandon while laughing  
"Brandon do you know how embarrassed I am!" I said  
"No, care to inform me? Or did that red face of yours already do that" said Brandon with a devious smile  
"Brandon! This is why you're not good with women!" I said  
"Hey,hey! I'm a ladies man, WOMEN loves me" said Brandon in defense

"I DON'T!" I said

"Do you count as a woman?" said Brandon while laughing  
"GET OUT!" I yelled from the top of my lungs  
"Can I at least get a farewell kiss! I personally think, that I deserve that" said Brandon as I pushed him out of the door  
"NO!" I said as I slammed the door  
I had to get out of this jumpsuit NOW! Just by wearing it, I get reminded of Brandon and this incident. I quickly ran into my room and then I changed into a light blue silk nightgown that reached my knees. I put my hair up into a messy bun and then I walk around the house and just fixed things before the girls arrived.  
10 minutes later all they girls came storming through the door! I always leave the door unlocked when I know they're coming, I guess it's just our thing.  
Bloom was wearing some blue shorts, a white t-shirt and she braided her hair to the side. Flora was wearing a floral nightgown that reached her knees and she had her hair up in a messy bun, Layla wore a white tank top, red silky shorts and she had her hair up in a ponytail. Tecna was wearing wore a short sleeve violet nightgown that reached above the knee and her hairstyle was the same. Musa was rocking her ruby red jumpsuit, it was actually the same as mine and she had her hair up in pig tales.

"Girls you look like you're ready for a fab night" I said as I sat myself on the ground  
We all took our sleeping-bags and placed them all over the living room and then some of us sat of the couch while some sat on floor. Flora, Layla and I was sitting on the floor, while Tecna, Musa and Bloom were sitting on the couch

"So girls" I said while looking at them deviously and clapping my hands

"I'm scared" said Musa while hugging onto Bloom  
"I know what this is about!" said Tecna while laughing  
"So are you girls happy with the guys?" I said  
"I'm mean Nabu is a guy version of me! He's fantastic" said Layla while laughing  
"Riven is so mysterious! But he's a great guy too" said Musa with a smile  
"Well Timmy is Timmy, he can seem a bit tacky! But he really isn't! He has a great personality and he is technically everything I've missed in the guys I've been dating! I'm happy with Timmy, he doesn't bore me" said Tecna while laughing  
"I'm glad to hear that girls! Flo and Bloom don't you have anything to say?" I said while smiling  
"Stella! Sky is incredible! Every time I think of him, I feel butterflies in my tummy" said Bloom while laughing  
"Well Helia is so romantic, the other day he took me to out to a restaurant and let's just say I haven't been home last night" said Flora as her face turned red  
"YOU BEEN WITH HELIA LAST NIGHT!" I screamed  
"Did you guys.." said Musa with a dirty smile plastered on her face  
"NO! We watched movies! Guys you know I wouldn't do that" said Flora  
"We know Flora! We're just joking" said Tecna while laughing  
"Anyways Stella, how is it to be living with the university's most wanted male student" said Bloom  
"He's horrible" I said  
"It can't be" said Flora with a smile

"He's totally you're type Stella!" yelled Musa  
"And my type is?" I said  
"BRANDON!" yelled all the girls  
"No" I said while shaking my head

"But we totally think you should at least try to date him!" said Musa  
"He's hot, smart and VERY nice! Brandon is like the perfect guy for you" said Flora  
"Girls, I don't think Brandon is ready for commitment" I said  
" What makes you say that?" said Bloom  
"I've seen more girls walk in and out through this apartment, than in shoe department at Bloomingdales" I said  
"That's not good!" said Tecna  
"Really?" said Layla  
"Yes I'm serious! The worst part is, he doesn't remember half of their names and he has dated all the girls in my psychology class! And I don't mention that I know him to the girls in my class" I said  
"Why" said Musa

"Lets just say, that they have a "I hate Brandon Banks Club"! And I don't wanna be blacklisted like him" I said  
"But he can change!" said Flora

"Enough about the devil! I don't wanna hear about him on a Brandon-free night like this" I said  
"You like him Stella Solaria!" said Bloom  
"You've got the HOTS for Brandon Banks!" said Layla  
"You swoon, you sigh! Why deny it?" sang Flora  
"It's too cliché" I said  
"You'll come around" said Musa  
"And someday you'll become " said Tecna  
"You guys drive me CRAZY!" I said  
"You drive yourself crazy" said Flora  
"Why does everyone keep saying that" I said

"Because it happens to be.." said Tecna

"Be?" I repeated after Tecna

"True" said Bloom  
"Girls, you guys are horrible" I said  
"Like Brandon?" said Layla with a smile  
"Exactly like Brandon" I said  
"Then it means that you like us! And you like us very much!" said Musa  
"Why would you guys say that" I said

"Because a week before you started dating Logan you called him horrible ALL the time" said Flora

"It's the TRUTH!" said Bloom  
"Stella when you describe somebody as horrible, you actually mean you like them a lot!" said Tecna while laughing  
"We ALL noticed" said Layla

"You guys are so similar!" said Musa  
"Me and Brandon?" I said as I lifted my eyebrow and looked at them.  
"YES!" said all the girls  
"Stella you were the it-girl back in high-school! The boys loved you, the girls envied you! Just like Brandon" said Bloom  
"He was the it-guy!" said Layla  
"I'm not sure if that's a term Layla?" said Tecna while laughing  
"Who cares! You guys know what I mean! The dude was popular" said Layla  
"He was also was prom king at his high-school and you my friend were prom queen at our school" said Bloom  
"He speaks fluent French and Spanish, like somebody I know" said Layla while pointing at me  
"And we all know how you feel about guys who speak those two languages" said Flora while winking

"He likes the beach and loves swimming! Just like you" said Musa

"I didn't know all that! And I live with him!" I said  
"The guys absolutely loves you Stella" said Flora with a smile  
"I love them too" I said while laughing  
"And they also think that you and Brandon would be a great match!" said Tecna  
"Yeah! It was their idea to hook Brandon and you up" said Bloom  
"You know what? They're horrible as well!" I said with a serious look on my face  
"Stella Banks, I like the sound of it!" said Flora while laughing  
"Me too" said Tecna while clapping  
"Enough about me and the devil that I live with" I said  
We kept on talking till it was like 4AM in the morning, before we all fell asleep! We talked about everything! From love, relationships, guys and food to some pretty JUICY gossip!


	7. Another point of view

**Brandon's POV :**

I woke up and just walked around in Helia's apartment. It felt weird to wake up? All the guys slept over last night at Helia's place but they were all sound asleep in the living room. It's 6.30AM, I used to wake Stella up at this time to take her out for a morning run.

"Man why are you awake?" said Nabu while rubbing his eyes  
"I don't know" I said while smiling  
"Dude you're sick! Go to bed" said Nabu  
"Nah, I think I'll go for a run" I said

"I'll go with you" said Helia while looking VERY tired

"Helia you look tired, go to bed! I'll go by myself" I said  
"Are you sure?" said Helia half asleep  
"Yes" I said while laughing

"Good night then" said Helia as he returned to his sleep

I quickly put on my running gear and then I head out the door. I was listening to some music as I ran around. I eventually reached a park where I found myself a bench and sat down. I had this weird feeling that was indescribable because I couldn't even understand what was going on with me. I felt like something or more like someone was missing and I hate to think of it but that someone might be Stella! I'm so used to seeing her face everyday and listen to that annoying voice of hers! I had to make sure that Stella wasn't the thing I was missing! I took out my phone and called Stella and luckily she picked up even though it was like 7.00AM.

"Good morning" I said  
"What do you want?" said Stella  
Hearing her annoying voice somehow made me feel complete! As I was afraid of, Stella was the thing I've been missing.

"Why are you up this early?" I said while laughing  
"I think it's just a routine to wake up 6.30AM" said Stella while laughing  
"Well I missed waking you up this morning" I said  
"I must admit that I missed you too" said Stella  
"Are you outside?" I said  
"Yes, I went out for a run! I'm at some weird park" said Stella  
"No way! Me too" I said  
"Where are you?" said Stella  
"I'm sitting on a bench and there's a big white water fountain in front of me" said Brandon  
"Okay I can see the fountain! Let's see if I can see you" said Stella while laughing and then she hung up  
I hated how she could make me smile constantly and I loved it when she was being playful with me. Ugh! I can't think of Stella like this, I mean come she's Stella! What's wrong with me, where is all of this coming from? I've never felt this way..

Even the boys said to me last night, that they thought that Stella was my type! They told me about how she loves swimming like I do and how she spoke fluently Spanish and French like me! And they know I have a soft spot for women who speak those two languages.

"Damn" I quietly cursed out to myself

But no,no,no,no I can't think of Stella like that! She's just my friend, just my roommate and nothing more.

"Found you" said Stella as she popped out of nowhere  
"Bonsoir ma chéri" I said as I came out of my "trance"

"Do you speak French?" asked Stella

"Oui je sais parler français" I said while laughing

"Tu parles très bien le francais" said Stella with a smile

"Merci" I said with a big smile plastered on my face

"Brandon Banks! I'm pretty impressed!" said Stella as she put her hand on my shoulder  
"I tend to impress people a lot!" I said with a smile  
"You sure do" said Stella while laughing  
"Besides your French is pretty good too" I said  
"Thank you" said Stella while smiling  
"Wanna go grab some coffee, before we go back?" I said  
"YES! I could really use a latté!" said Stella pulled me up from the bench  
"Shall we run?" I said while laughing  
"Are you kidding me? It's like 7.00AM! We'll walk!" said Stella as she dragged me away  
I just laughed and she laughed along.  
We walked over to this nearby café and went in. We got ourselves a table and sat down as we were waiting for the waitress to take our orders.  
"So what do you want? It's on me" I said  
"Oh? Someone is acting like a gentleman" said Stella

"That's the least I can do! I'm just making up for ruining your shoes" I said  
"You're still horrible!" said Stella  
"Why?" I said  
"My favorite pumps broke weeks ago! And you're making up for it now" said Stella  
"Yes" I said  
"You're horrible Brandon" said Stella while laughing  
"You always call me horrible?" I said while laughing  
"Because you are" said Stella  
"Sassy" I said  
"And you always call me sassy" said Stella while looking into my eyes  
"Because you are" I said with a smile

"Are you ready to order?" said the waitress as she approached us  
"Yes a vanilla latté and a?" said Stella while looking at me  
"Double shot espresso" I said  
"Superb!" said the waitress as she went away  
"Brave" said Stella  
I just looked at her with a questioning look on my face because I had no idea of what she was talking about.  
"To order a double?" said Stella while laughing  
"Around you I might need more" I said  
"Sassy Brandon! SASSY!" said Stella as she snapped her fingers

"Did you just?" I said  
"I sure did! How does it feel" said Stella with an amused look on her face  
"You're annoying Stel" I said with a smile  
"And you're" said Stella

"Horrible, I know" I said as I finished her sentence for her  
"La vida loca Brandon" said Stella all of a sudden  
"And why is life crazy?" I said while looking at her  
"It just is" said Stella  
The waitress came back with our coffee's and then we sat there in complete silence and drank our coffee. Stella is probably the only girl in this world that can get under my skin! I don't know how she does it, but she's good. I always try to get under her skin but I always fail!  
We finished our coffee and then we headed back home. We reached the apartment complex, went in and then into the elevator. Silence complete silence! I hate silence. Stella pushed the button for the 5th floor and I pressed for the 7th .

"So no one can no about our little morning date" said Stella  
"Date? So this can be considered a date?" I said with a smirk  
"Call it whatever you like! Just don't tell anybody about it! I don't want the girls to misunderstand the situation" said Stella  
"I feel you, I don't want the guys to know about this either! They might get the wrong impression." I said  
"So we're cool" said Stella as the elevator door opened up  
"We're cool" I said with a smile  
"See you later Banks" said Stella as she walked out  
"Bye" I said  
The elevator doors closed and I sighed!

As Stella would have said _"Brandon you'll be the reason of my death",_ I think she might be the reason of mine.


	8. Stuck

It's been months ever since the sleepover! And Brandon and I have grown closer ever since our little morning date and lets just say everything has been GREAT between us for now.

It was Monday today! And we all know what that means! SCHOOL!

I woke up at 6.45AM this morning, I told Brandon last night not to wake me up for a morning run because I simply didn't feel like. So I got up and took my towels with me to the bathroom. I walked into the bathroom and undressed myself and then I stepped into the shower! God I loved to shower with hot water in the mornings! I quickly washed up before getting out of the shower and wrapping my hair and myself into a towel.

I walked out of the bathroom and then I saw something that made me drop my jaw! There was a girl in my living room?! She had red hair, a slim figure, fair skin and she was wearing a navy blue short sleeve skater-dress. The poor thing couldn't zip her dress up!

I always had a theory about Brandon sleeping with half of the girls on campus, but I've actually never seen them walk out his bedroom or this apartment until now! I always wake up and then they're usually gone! So this is really awkward! Oh my god, this confirms my freaking theory!

_Am I really witnessing a "walk of shame"?_

"Oh my god!" I whispered  
The girl saw me and then she started panicking.  
"Shit! This is so embarrassing!" said the girl  
"For me or for you? I'm the one who's standing here half-naked" I whispered while laughing quietly

"Walk of shame" she whispered while trying to zip her dress up  
"You win, I can't beat that" I whispered  
"I thought so too" she said while still struggling with her dress

"You need help?" I said as I walked over to her  
"Yes please" she said while sighing  
"Done!" I said as I quickly zipped her dress up  
"Thank you! You're amazing" whispered the girl as she put on her black heels and then she ran out of the front door

I sighed and then laughed, this was probably the most craziest thing I'd ever experienced in my life!

Suddenly Brandon walked out shirtless and in his boxers!  
"Stella why are you standing around here half-naked?" said Brandon  
"Ask youself" I said while laughing and pointing at his boxers  
"Enjoy the view while you can" said Brandon

_No doubt about that! I'm enjoying it!_  
"Go take a shower and get dressed, I'll make breakfast" I said  
"Really? I've never seen you cook before" said Brandon while laughing  
"Shut up and go take a shower! We don't have all day, do we?" I said as I walked away

I walked into my room and changed into a white and black floral jumpsuit, I wore a long black cardigan on top of it and some black ankle-boots to go with my outfit. Today I just put on a little bit of make-up and some lip-balm so my lips wouldn't be so dry! God I hated winter, snow and most of all dry lips! Anyways, I put my hair into a stylish bun and then finished my look with a black scarf! I walked out of my room and into the kitchen to cook Brandon and I some breakfast! In barely 10 minutes I prepared a delicious cheese and veggie omelet for the both of us.  
"It's smells amazing in here" said a fully dressed Brandon as he entered the kitchen

We we're kinda matching! He wore jeans and a black sweater! And under the sweater he wore a white button-up, so you could see the white collar! I must admit that Brandon is a piece of eye-candy!  
"I LOVE your outfit" I said as I put the two plates with each of our omelet on the dinner-table  
"Is that the only thing you love about me" said Brandon while smiling  
"Shut up Brandon! Can't you just take a compliment!" I said while laughing  
"No but I like giving them" said Brandon  
"You're horrible" I said while  
"Thank you for cooking breakfast sweetheart! It looks and smells amazing" said Brandon as he sat down  
"I see what you did there!" I said while laughing  
"You must admit that I'm good! Anyways I'll just go ahead eating if you don't mind? We don't have all day, do we?" said Brandon with a smile  
"Bon Appetite Brandon" I said as I sat down  
For months he's been talking about how I can't cook and that it's a simple thing everyone could do! So when he took his very first bite of my VERY delicious omelet! His eyes grew very big.  
"Yeah I made that.." I said while laughing  
"Babe this is amazing" said Brandon with his mouth full

I just laughed and started eating.  
"This is seriously good! Are you done eating yours?" said Brandon  
"Yes, do you want mine? I don't feel hungry" I said as I gave him the rest of the omelet  
"Stella from now on, you're making breakfast everyday" said Brandon as he took my food  
"Sure" I said carelessly

"Btw. Can I drive with you? My car kinda broke down on my way home from.." said Brandon as he stopped himself

"From?" I said

"It doesn't matter, can I drive with you?" said Brandon  
_I know what you've been doing and where you've been last night!_  
"Yes but I'm driving" I said as I got up  
"No I'm driving, I've seen you drive! And I don't want to experience that in real life" said Brandon  
"HEY! I'm giving you a ride! You can't be that rude to me" I said  
"I'm driving" said Brandon as he got up from the chair  
"NO!" I said  
"I'm driving, end of story! Besides I have your car keys" said Brandon while showing me my keys  
"How did you get those?" I said while being extremely shocked  
"Magic" said Brandon while laughing

"Let's go then" I said  
"Remember to bring your coat! There's going to be a snow storm today" said Brandon while putting his coat on  
"Of course! Why are we even going to school if there is a snow storm today! We should just stay" I said as I put on my very chic white coat  
"No school equals no degree" said Brandon  
"I know" I said  
"No degree equals no job" said Brandon  
"And?" I said

"And no job equals no money! So basically this means that if you don't go to school, you won't get money in the future! And you can't shop without money" said Brandon while laughing  
"LETS GO TO SCHOOL!" I said as I ran out of the apartment  
"Stella you forgot your bag!" said Brandon as he followed me and took my black Michael Kors bag with him

As always we took the elevator down to lobby because nobody likes the stairs!

We got into the elevator and were just waiting in there, when we suddenly heard a loud bang and then everything stopped! THE FREAKING ELEVATOR IS STOPPED!  
"Brandon? Please don't tell me we're stuck" I said while panicking  
"We're stuck" said Brandon as he hit the door  
"Oh my god" I whispered as I threw myself on the ground and sat down  
"Stella call someone!" said Brandon  
"You have my bag! Take the damn phone out then!" I yelled  
"Geez, no need to curse!" said Brandon as he took my phone out

Suddenly Brandon decides to take a selfie in the middle of all this?! WHO DOES THAT  
"Seriously?" I said while giving him a death glare  
"I just gave you a new background for your phone!" said Brandon while laughing as he sat down next to me  
"Brandon call someone!" I said  
"I'll call Helia" said Brandon  
He called and I waited!

_Why does weird things like this always happen to the two of us!_

"Stella" said Brandon nervously  
"Yes" I said

"There is no signal in here" said Brandon  
"Lord have mercy" I said as I sighed  
"Take it easy Stel! Someone will get us out" said Brandon  
"NO SHIT SHERLOCK! SOMEONE HAS TO GET US OUT!" I yelled at him  
"Look on the bright side Stella! We're in this together" said Brandon with a smile  
_God I loved that Brandon always was positive! No matter how bad the situation is, he's always happy.  
_"You know what Brandon" I said while smiling  
"What Stel?" said Brandon  
"I love that you're always so positive" I said  
"Wow, that's probably the nicest thing you've ever said about me ever since we starting living together!" said Brandon while laughing  
"Don't ruin the moment!" I said as I pushed Brandon  
"Well I appreciate that you've become less violent!" said Brandon while laughing  
"What do you mean, violent?" I said

"Well sometimes when you're mad, you somehow turn really violent" said Brandon while laughing  
"You're lying" I said in denial  
"No! Do you remember the time I turned all your white clothes pink when it was my turn to do the laundry?" said Brandon  
"Yes" I said while nodding  
"Well when I told you about what I had done, do you remember how you responded?" said Brandon  
"No, I don't remember saying anything" I said  
"Exactly! You didn't say anything, you just threw a freaking plate at me!" said Brandon  
"That was only one time!" I said  
"Stella you can be violent sometimes! Just admit it" said Brandon while laughing  
"You're so horrible Banks!" I said as I hit his arm  
"See this is what I mean!" said Brandon  
"Shut up!" I said while laughing

After a while Brandon got really annoying and started poking me  
"Brandon stop!" I said  
"Nah" said Brandon while still poking me  
"Brandon what do you want?" I said  
"I'm hungry! Do you have something in your bag" yelped Brandon  
"I have gummy-bears" I said  
"Give me them!" said Brandon  
"Fine but don't eat them all!" I said as I gave him the bag of gummy bears  
"How long have we been in here" said Brandon as he took the bags of gummy bears from me  
"3 hours" I said while looking into my phone  
"Really?" said Brandon  
"Would I joke in a situation like this?" I said _  
"_I don't know! But what I do know is that I'm extremely tired" said Brandon as he ate some gummy bears  
"I would be too if I was you" I said  
"What do you mean" said Brandon while looking at me  
"I know what you've been doing or should I say WHO you've been doing" I said with a smirk  
Brandon's eyes got big and then he looked at me.

"Red hair, fair skin, slim figure and a navy blue dress" I said

Brandon just kept starring at me in disbelief!  
"Does that remind you of someone?" I said while looking at him  
"Where.." said Brandon but he never got to finish his sentence because I finished it for him  
"I caught her this morning! And seriously Brandon I thought you were out for a run! I can't believe you!" I said  
"Why?" said Brandon

"You've slept with half of the girls on campus and dated almost ALL of them! What's wrong with you man!? Are you afraid of commitment or something" I said

"I may have dated most of them but I haven't slept with half of the girls on campus! Stella don't get it twisted, the girls on campus try to get in my pants and not the other way around!" said Brandon while laughing  
"Brandon don't flatter yourself!" I said as I rolled my eyes  
"And for your information the girl you saw this morning was Taylor! My OLD high-school girlfriend, we've kinda gotten back together!" said Brandon  
"WHAT! YOU JUST CAN'T DO THAT!" I said  
"Why? Are you jealous?" said Brandon while laughing  
"You can't be with your ex!" I said  
"Stella stop being such a hater! Just admit it! You're a bit jealous" said Brandon while laughing  
"No" I stammered  
"Lying isn't healthy" whispered Brandon into my ear, sending shivers down my spine  
"I am not jealous!" I said  
"Prove it!" said Brandon  
"FINE!" I said as I grabbed his face and kissed him

_Oh god.._


	9. Kiss & tell

"Wow" said Brandon as he and I parted  
"Wow" I said while looking deeply into his beautiful chocolate colored eyes  
Almost out of breath, we both just stared at each other! Did this really happen! Did I just kiss Brandon! Oh my god, what am I trying to prove!? This just made me realize that I LIKE him, I really really REALLY like Brandon Banks more than a friend and more than a freaking roommate! This is why I've been acting weird around him and feeling strange! I can finally describe that indescribable feeling! All along it was love! But love is such a meaningful, strong and powerful word..

_Isn't it to soon to say that it's love?_  
"Stella?" said Brandon  
"What?" I said while biting my lip  
"Did you just.." said Brandon  
"Yes" I said while nodding  
"Did you feel anything?" said Brandon  
"Nothing" I lied

_If only he knew! I felt butterflies in my tummy! I felt joy, happiness and I damn sure felt amazing for a moment! I was floating on pink clouds and there are unicorns and rainbows everywhere! Who knew that he was such a great kisser! Loooord, I just want to kiss him again . _

"So you did you prove your point?" said Brandon as he cleared his throat  
"It sure was an eye-opener" I said  
"You don't say" said Brandon

"So do you wanna break the awkward tension or should I since I started it?" I said  
"You're horrible Stella" said Brandon while laughing  
"And the awkwardness is officially G-O-N-E!" I said while clapping  
"Hey Stella are you going to the Valentines Ball? A party is just what we need and it's a great way to celebrate that we're going on our winter-break!" said Brandon  
"Oh god! It's tomorrow night and I don't have an outfit" I said while panicking  
"Are you going with someone?" said Brandon  
"No! I'm going to feel like a total loser and besides who wants to go with me" I said while laughing  
"Don't be that harsh on yourself! I know that there is lots of guys wants to ask you out!" said Brandon with a smile  
"No they wont! If they did I would have a date by now" I said

"For your information all the guys at the medical center sure would, they keep talking about how hot you are" said Brandon while laughing  
"Stop lying!" I said as I pushed him  
"I swear I'm not lying Stella! If Taylor already hadn't asked me, I would have taken you myself!" said Brandon  
"You're just saying that because you feel bad for me! But let me tell you something Banks! I Stella Solaria won't be anyone's charity work and I'm certainly not a second choice!" I said as I got up  
As soon as I got up, the elevator started working! The doors opened and I ran out of the elevator! I don't even know which floor I was on but I swear I'm not going back to Brandon in that elevator! I kept running and then I took the stairs! I ran all the down to the lobby and then I ran out of the building! There was snow everywhere but it wasn't that bad.

I marched over to my car and then I tried to find my keys  
"DAMN! Brandon has the freaking keys!" I cursed to myself  
Out of anger I walked over to Brandon's car and kicked it as hard as I could! I couldn't kick him since he wasn't here, I have to hurt him in some kind of way and kicking his beloved car is the closest thing that I'll get to that douchebag.

I looked into the window and noticed that his keys were in there? And then I tried to open the door and guess what? It opened!

_The genius left his car open with the keys inside, who does that? _

I got in and then I started the car and drove away.  
"Didn't he say that the car wasn't working?!" I mumbled to myself  
Suddenly I could feel my phone buzzing in my pocket and then I quickly picked it up and put it on speaker! Sadly I took my phone out of my pocket really fast, so I didn't even get the chance to see the caller-ID!  
"Hallo?" I said  
"STELLA!" yelled Brandon  
"Ugh! You're such a liar! I thought you said that the car didn't work! " I yelled

"IT DOESN'T!" yelled Brandon  
"Guess what?" I said

"What?" said Brandon  
"IT WORKS PERFECTLY FINE!"" I yelled

"How do you know that!?" said Brandon  
"I'm driving it" I said  
"How?" said Brandon  
"You're the worlds dumbest person! You leave the car open and then you leave your keys inside? Are you trying to get your car stolen on purpose or something?" I said  
"What?! Taylor drove us home from the club" said Brandon  
"Well then Taylor is as dumb as you" I said while driving  
"Why? I didn't do anything! I didn't even drive home from the club last night!" said Brandon  
"She drove your car and forgot your keys and left the doors open, that's why she's dumb! You're dumb because you first of all went to party on a Sunday, got drunk and then let some random chick drive YOUR car home!" I said  
"Taylor isn't random to me" said Brandon  
"WELL SHE IS TO ME!" I yelled  
"Stella I don't even know why you're reacting like this but please come home so we can talk about all this" said Brandon calmly  
"Don't give me orders Brandon! I have nothing to talk to you about and don't even bother waiting for me because I swear that I'm not coming home tonight!" I said

I hung up while he was still talking and then I just drove around for some hours. As I drove around my phone kept ringing and ringing and ringing. It's nice to know that he cares about me but he has a "girlfriend" if that's what you can call her and besides I'm not that boyfriend stealing type of girl. I know how it is to be left for somebody else, so I would not want that to happen for anybody else.

I parked the car and then got out as I went into a clothing store! I needed to find an outfit for tomorrow! A outfit that'll make me feel good, happy and satisfied! Luckily I had my emergency credit card in my pocket and this sure was an emergency so I'm technically allowed to use it! In the store I found the most romantic and beautiful outfit EVER! It's perfect for tomorrow's event and I'm sure gonna rock the whole thing!

God I loved shopping, it's just a great way to spend money, find some cute clothes and last but not least DESTRESS! Shopping-spree is a great way to forget about all your problems and frustrations while treating yourself with things you deserve!  
After a long day with shopping I first of all felt calm, relaxed and GOOD! So I just decided to drive Brandon's car to the mechanic to get it checked! You never know what that crazy chick could have done with his car!

_Not that I care about him or his car.. I just wanted to check it! You know better safe than sorry I guess?.._

After I got the car checked I decided to go back home! Yes HOME, as in the home that I shared with the devil and the home that I swore I wouldn't return to tonight. I thought that he wasn't home but little did I know.  
When I entered my apartment it was CLEAN and filled with red roses! LIKE a billion? While being totally amazed over how clean the apartment, I put my bags down and then I just looked around. I walked into the living room and there were lit candles everywhere along with some more roses! There was calm music filling the entire apartment..

_I guess that Brandon is bringing that Taylor girl home with him! Ugh, I can't believe this guy!_  
_How can SHE make him clean the entire house, he doesn't even do the dishes when I NICELY ask him?! Why would he fill the whole apartment with roses for HER! Why, why, why!_

Out of frustration I quickly go into my room and grabbed some stuff and put it in a bag. I then quickly run out of my apartment and take the stairs up to Flora's apartment.  
_Yes I took the stairs! Because Brandon would never take them, so what's the chance of meeting him here! But trust me I'm starting to regret all this…_  
While being out of breathe I reached the 8th floor, I knocked on Flora's door and luckily she quickly answered and let me in.  
"Stella! Wonderful to see you! What's up" said Flora  
"Brandon! That's what's up! You know sometimes I can't stand the guy!" I said I put my things down  
"What happened?" said Flora  
I explained Flora what had happened and through the whole thing she just gasped!  
"He really did that!" said Flora while gasping  
"Yes! How dare he! I'm no ones second choice" I said  
"But do you have feelings for him sweetie?" said Flora  
"When I kissed him Flora, I swear to God I felt amazing, I've never felt that way! Not even with Logan" I said

"You're head over heels for him Stella" said Flora with a smile  
"Anyways can I stay here tonight? I really don't want to go back and face that little devil" I said  
"Omg Stella! Of course you can stay the night here but.." said Flora  
"But what?" I said while looking at her  
"I'm sleeping over at Helia's tonight so is it okay that you'll be alone or do you want me to cancel?" said Flora as she took her phone out of her pocket  
"No, no, no! Go Flora, it's okay! At least somebody can enjoy their love life, I on the other hand need some alone time anyways" I said with a smile  
"You're the best" said Flora as she hugged me  
"Remember to take the stairs! Unless you want to get trapped in a elevator for the next 5 hours" I said  
"I'll take the stairs then! It's not going to be that hard since I'm going down" said Flora while giggling

"And remember to wear something that'll make Helia drop his jaw" I said while laughing  
"Honey I always do!" said Flora as she winked  
"Sassy and confident! I liiike it!" I sang

"Always!" said Flora as she took her bag and left the apartment  
Once again I was left alone.  
Without thinking I went into Flora's kitchen to grab a scissor...

_Change is what I need._


	10. Change

I almost slept half of the day away! Oh my god, I must have been extremely tired! But at least I get to look well-rested when I go to the party tonight! It was 4.00PM and I had to get ready, since the party started at 6.00PM! Luckily I took everything that I needed with me last night, so I wouldn't have to go back to my own apartment.  
I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower, you know just to get a bit more fresh!

After I finished my shower I quickly dried myself up and then blow-dried my hair. I then put on my white long sleeved jumpsuit with an open back along with my red pumps. I then did my make-up, which took forever and then finished it off with a killer red lipstick. As I was doing my hair Flora entered the apartment along with Helia.

Flora was wearing a cute long sleeved figure-fitted midi-dress, some black pumps and she had her hair up in an braided-updo. She wore red lipstick and let me tell you guys something! Flora looks HOT in red.  
"Oh god! Sweetie what did you do to your hair!" said Flora

"Oh!" I said as I touched my hair  
Last night I decided to cut my waist-long blonde hair! I needed a change, I needed to feel different? So now I officially had shoulder-long hair and I actually liked it even though it felt weird! But isn't change always supposed to feel weird in the beginning.  
"I like it! It suits you" said Helia with a smile  
"Thank you Helia! At least someone appreciates change" I said while laughing  
"Your welcome" said Helia with a smile  
"Anyways we came down here to see if you needed a lift or something?" said Flora with a smile

"Nah I'll be fine, you guys just go ahead" I said as I finished curling my hair  
"But how will you get there you don't have a car" said Flora  
"We saw Brandon driving yours" said Helia  
"I'll be driving his car" I said while laughing  
"Okay then we'll just go then" said Helia as he left Flora's apartment  
"See you there Stel" said Flora as she left as well  
"Tootles" I said while laughing  
I fixed my hair and then I put my round medium size diamond earrings on. I then run around in Flora's apartment while putting my lipstick, phone and Brandon's car keys in my red clutch before putting my coat on and heading out of Flora's apartment. Since I was very traumatized by the episode in the elevator yesterday, I took the stairs all the way down to the lobby!

_It's way more funny to go down the stairs than up._  
Anyways I reached Brandon's car, opened it and then drove off to the party! I had to hurry since it was 5.45PM! Helia told me that the place the party was being held at was a bit far away, so like after 40 minutes I reached my destination!  
_Damn, why am I always late! My friends always accuse me for being late on purpose but I swear on the name of Marc Jacobs I can't help it!_

I got out of the car, gave the keys to the valet and then entered the ballroom where this big fancy party was being held. The party's theme was red and white since it was a Valentines Day-party. It was decorated with hearts in all different kinds of sizes and there was white and red roses everywhere. You can say that it was very "love-themed" party.

I looked aorund for the others guys but I couldn't seem to find them, so I ended up wandering alone.  
"Stella?" said a voice I couldn't recognize behind me  
I turned around and then I saw a well-dressed handsome guy with blonde hair, ice-blue eyes, a tanned skin-color. He was fit and well-built and he had a nice smile. I was completely lost.

_Who is this guy?_  
"Don't you remember me Stella!" said the guy  
"I'm sorry but no?" I said with a smile

"It's me Alex Summers!" said the guy  
"Oh my god!" I said as I hugged him tightly  
Alex was my best friend through kindergarten, pre-school and middle school! Sadly he moved away to New York, when we all was about to go to high-school!  
"Alex! Oh my god, I couldn't even recognize you! Where's the braces and the tacky outdated glasses you used to wear!" I said with a big smile on my face

"You know there's something called contacts" said Alex while pointing towards his eyes  
"I know" I said while laughing  
"And the braces eventually came off! The rest is thanks to endless work-outs" he said while laughing  
"It's crazy what change can do right? " I said while smiling  
"Yeah change is awesome, you haven't changed a bit though! I could recognize that beautiful face of yours anytime" said Alex while smiling  
"Are you flirting with me Summers?" I said as I pushed him playfully  
"Ew no Stella! You're like the little sister I never had" said Alex while laughing

"And you're still the big brother I never had" I said while hugging him once again  
"What are you doing here in New York? Did you get tired of the Miami heat?" said Alex while laughing  
"I go to school here!" I said with a smile  
"No way!? Where?" said Alex  
"Columbia" I said proudly  
"NO WAY! I go to Colombia too!" said Alex  
"No way! I've never seen you there" I said as I gasped  
"You probably couldn't recognize me" said Alex while laughing  
"That's probably it" I said while laughing  
"Stella we have to catch up some time!" said Alex  
"Of course! We have a lot of catching up to do" I said while smiling

"Anyways do you want to dance or something?" said Alex as he took my hand  
"Yes! For the sake of friendship!" I said while laughing

They were playing "September" by Earth, Wind &amp; Fire and I was singing my lungs out with Alex! We used to love this song as kids! I had a great time with Alex! It was nice to catch up a bit and eventually exchange numbers.  
Suddenly they decided to play slow song and you all know what that means! Alex cracked up and I just laughed along with him. Suddenly a brunette came out of the blue and started dancing with Alex. He was totally shocked and I just kept laughing, his facial expression was priceless.

As I stood there alone in the middle of the dance-floor, surrounded by couples dancing slow, someone grabbed my hand from behind and turned me around.  
"Hey there gorgeous, you look different?" said Brandon as he held my waist

He was smiling and looking at me in a way that he never did.  
"You what Brandon, you're so rude! I was actually with some else!" I snapped at him  
"Summers? He'll be fine, he's with Julia" said Brandon while laughing  
"How do you now Alex? And who's Julia" I said  
"Julia is his girlfriend from Hawaii, she came to surprise him for Valentines Day! As you just witnessed he got very surprised! And Alex and I are good friends, we have classes together at the medical center" said Brandon

"So that's why you know him" I said

"How do you know Summers" asked Brandon as we we're dancing slow  
"He's an old friend of mine" I answered coldly  
"Friend?" said Brandon while raising a brow  
"Yes friend, he's like a brother to me" I said  
"We should go on a vacation Stella? Let's go to Barcelona, have you ever been there?" said Brandon randomly  
"What are you talking about?" I said while raising an eyebrow  
"I'm serious, lets go!" said Brandon  
"Brandon you always talk about traveling and vacations when you're nervous? What do you want?" I said  
"Stella why did you run away like that yesterday?" said Brandon  
"I'm not having this conversation with you in public" I said as we kept dancing  
"Why, I personally think that this is the safest way for us to talk! You can't hit me or anything" said Brandon with a smile  
"Why didn't you want to come home last night?" said Brandon  
"Isn't that obvious, I didn't want to see you" I said  
"I wasn't home myself last night, I couldn't sleep in the apartment so I slept over at Helia's place" said Brandon  
"Why?" I asked  
"Knowing that you were angry with me and knowing that you wouldn't be home made me want to go everywhere else than home! Because home isn't home without you" said Brandon  
"Really?" I said while looking into his eyes  
"Yes and since you didn't go home last night, that also means you didn't get to see my surprise" said Brandon with a frown  
"Which surprise? I came home briefly to get some stuff and the apartment was clean and filled with roses and lit candles!" I said  
"That was your surprise!" said Brandon with a smile  
"What oh my god! Brandon did you blow all the candles out because I didn't?" I said while gasping  
"Don't worry I blew all of them out! I went home briefly at like 2.00AM because I forgot my toothbrush, so I assumed that you saw everything but just didn't blow the candles out" said Brandon

"Thank you, I guess that was a nice gesture" I said with a low voice  
"Stella can we please talk?" said Brandon calmly  
"You want to talk, then fine! Brandon I already told you that I'm no ones second choice nor charity case!" I said  
He just looked at me and laughed.  
"What are you laughing at!" I yelled out of frustration  
"You weren't my second choice Stella or some type of charity case" said Brandon as he pulled me in closer  
I just looked at him with confusion in my eyes.

_What in the world is going on?_

"The reason why nobody asked you to be their date is because I told all the guys at campus to back off! Because what's mine is mine and I'm not sharing with anyone" said Brandon with a smile  
"Excuse me but do you think that I'm some kind of object that you own or something" I said as I raised a brow  
"I wanted to ask you but Taylor asked me while I was drunk! So without thinking I said yes and I couldn't leave her since she was the one who asked me! And you know that I'm a nice guy, I can't be mean to females" said Brandon with a smirk  
"Where is she now?" I said  
"Don't worry about her! She and I both agreed that we weren't the best for each other, so we basically went our separate ways " said Brandon

"You told me that you were getting back together with her?" I said with a stern look on my face  
"Like you, I don't do remixes Stella" said Brandon as he winking  
"Then why did you say it" I said  
"I wanted to see how you would react? I wanted to see if you cared about me" said Brandon with a smile  
"And?" I said  
"You did! You took my car to the mechanic" said Brandon while laughing out LOUD  
"How do you know that" I said  
"They called me and told me about it" said Brandon with a smile  
"Fine Brandon! Yes, I care about you! I really really care about you! I care so much that I look past that you've been with every single girl on campus! I care so much that I try not to get jealous when I see you with other girls! I've secretly been keeping my feelings to myself because I care about our friendship and I wouldn't ruin it! Besides I wouldn't even stand a chance with you! I'm perfectly aware of that! When I kissed you yesterday I realized that I have really strong feelings for you Brandon and that you JUST weren't some type of crush!" I said with tears in my eyes  
Brandon's lips crashed into mine and we kissed for the second time. He pulled me in closer and I just moved my hands up to his face.


	11. Anger

Well I can officially say that I'm the most hated girl on campus...

I know that it was only three weeks ago and I know that a lot of girls hearts have been broken ever since they found out about Brandon and I but seriously! You can't hold a grudge forever!? That's SO childish..  
"Stella, all the girls at my gym envy's you" said Layla while laughing  
"Who knew that people would make such a big deal out of nothing" said Tecna  
"TECNA! You can't say that it's nothing! LOVE IS SOMETHING!" said Flora

"Flora dear, you see it in that way but all the girls in this city don't share the same perspective as you" said Bloom

"She's right! I mean come on, the guy is almost celebrity material? Did you guys know that there is a Brandon fan-club" said Musa

"Hey our guys are celebrity material too!" said Layla  
"Yes but they are TAKEN celebrity material, Brandon has been single ever since he moved in with Stella and word is that he's never been in a relationship for more than 2 weeks!" said Bloom  
"Correction! HE WAS SINGLE! He no longer is" said Tecna  
"Why does everybody think that we're a couple all of a sudden?! Brandon and I shared our feelings with each other but we never said that we were an item! So technically Bloom is right! Because from what I know Brandon is single" I said  
"Who's single" said Brandon as he walked into the apartment with all the guys

"You" I said  
"Uuuuh" said all the guys  
"But aren't we.. You know? Something" said Brandon all concerned  
"I've never seen Brandon so scared before" said Riven while laughing  
"Riven shut up! Or I'll tell everybody what you're scared of!" said Musa

"IS RIVEN SCARED OF SOMETHING!?" said Nabu and Helia at the same time  
"He must be? Everybody is scared of something" said Timmy as he was fixing his glasses  
"HALLO! People can we discuss that tomorrow or later! Now isn't a good time" said Sky

I walked over to Brandon and put my hand on his shoulder while smiling. He was just staring blankly at me and everybody was dead silent!  
"Don't look so sad B, we have something! But we never made anything official which technically makes you single?" I said with a smile  
"What, no, no, no,no,no,no" said Brandon as he was shaking his head in denial  
"Dude you don't have to say no that many times, we get it? You're in denial" said Nabu suddenly  
"SHUT UP NABU!" yelled all the girls and boys at same time, even Flora joined in  
"Anyways, Brandon you have to understand that we can't be couple after ONE kiss?" I said  
"It was actually two, you kissed me in the elevator" said Brandon while laughing  
"Even if it was three or four kisses, we can't just go ahead an become an item! We haven't even been on a date or something?" I said  
"I don't get it" said Brandon as he sighed  
"You're SO stupid Brandon, you've haven't asked her out on a date ever since that night?" said Helia

"No?" said Brandon  
"Seriously Brandon, you screwed up!" said Riven  
"And he's wondering why he's still single" said Nabu as he rolled his eyes  
"Brandon is not used to this, he usually gets it his way! You know girls don't discuss with him, they like him too much" said Timmy while laughing  
"Many girls would kill to be in his presence and Stella just sits around and disses him!" said Riven  
"You're not helping! But thanks for the compliment though'" said Brandon  
"Well you have to try understand Brandon" I said as I looked deeply into his chocolate brown eyes  
"Fine, get ready tonight at 7.00PM! I'll get you" said Brandon  
"Get me from where? We live together fool" I said without thinking

Then everybody started laughing and Brandon wad dead silent  
"You know what?" said Brandon as he broke of his silence  
"What?" I said  
"Since you're being sassy" said Brandon  
"Aren't I always sassy" I said as I put my hand on my hip  
"A bit too sassy"" said Brandon  
"Go on" I said

"I think we shouldn't date" said Brandon  
"Oh really" I said with a half smirk

"Yes" said Brandon  
"Oh god, here goes the "something" that they had" said Flora as she sighed  
"Well I'm better off" I said  
"Oh really?" said Brandon  
"Yes" I said while nodding  
"Oh my god, this is taking a serious turn" said Layla  
"No shit sherlock! Even I can see that" said Nabu

"SHUT UP NABU" yelled Bloom as she threw a pillow at him  
"Well you set the record straight Stella" said Brandon  
"I guess I did, I bet 50 bucks that you were gonna cheat on me anyways?" I said without thinking  
"Stella you can't judge him like that?" said Sky  
"You really think that I would sink that low?" said Brandon  
"You've cheated many Brandon! Once a cheater, always a cheater" I said  
"How are you so sure of that?" said Brandon  
"All the girls I've seen around the apartment, all the girls who comes MAD and FURIOUS to our apartment and all the girls who argues with me because they think I'm the OTHER CHICK!" I half yelled  
"You don't know a thing about me! I'm glad that we never took the next step" said Brandon  
"You're not the only one" I snapped  
"I guess people show their true colors" said Brandon  
"I guess they do" I said  
"I'm outta here" said Brandon as he was going towards the door  
"I hope you get hit by a car" I said without thinking

"STELLA!" yelled everybody besides Brandon who stood there and laughed  
"Before wishing death upon me, I should send you a recommendation to some psychiatrist! You can maybe work out your trust issues there and don't worry HE WONT CHEAT ON YOU" said Brandon  
"Brandon that was mean" said Tecna

"Wasn't Stella being mean too?" said Riven  
"It's not my fault! Ever since she got dumped and cheated by that Liam or Logan dude, she's been having trust issues and accusing everybody for cheating! Are you going to accuse the TV for cheating too Stella?" said Brandon  
"I HATE YOU" I snapped at him  
"WELL I HATE YOU TOO!" yelled Brandon as he slammed the door on his way out  
"Well that escalated quickly" said Bloom  
"I can't believe that I saw something in him!" I yelled

"I can't believe that this has actually happened?" said Musa

"Girls, you have to excuse us! But we're going after Romeo" said Helia as he grabbed all the boys and pushed them towards the door  
"Good, we'll talk some senses into Juliet here" said Flora

"These guys are nothing like Romeo and Juliet!" said Riven  
"They're more like Tom and Jerry" said Nabu  
"I couldn't have said it better Nabu" said Sky while laughing  
"You guys know? That I'm still sitting here right?" I said  
"Yes darling we do and when the boys leave! I'm going to kill your ass for hurting Brandon's feelings like that!" said Flora in rage

"Did your girlfriend just?" said Timmy while looking at Helia  
"I've never seen her so mad or heard her use the word "ass" in her sentences before" said Helia  
"Uuh can we stay! I want to see this" said Nabu  
"Sorry Nabu, this can't be a good thing and I really don't want to witness this" said Helia  
"Then let's roll" said Riven as he and the other guys left the apartment

There was 5 minutes of silence before Flora exploded! She screamed and yelled and even broke my nice glass vase I've gotten from Brandon, before coming over to me and hitting me several of times.

"Are you absolutely out of your mind woman!" yelled Flora as she threw a pillow at me  
"Brandon is like one of the nicest and most kind hearted guys I know! And you're going treat him like that!" yelled Layla  
"Hey hey! He said some pretty mean stuff too!" said Bloom  
"Of course he did! HE WAS BEING VERBALLY ATTACKED BY STELLA?!" yelled Tecna at Bloom  
"HE'S THE ONE WHO GOT ISSUES!" I said  
"I'm sorry honey but he's right! You're still not over what Logan put you through! And I know that it was a hard time and I know that Brandon went a bit over the line! But what would you do if the person you liked or loved never trusted you or accused you for cheating constantly" said Musa  
"THAT DOESN'T CHANGE A THING!" I yelled even though I knew that every single word Musa had said was true  
"Then be in denial Stella! It's just your loss" said Flora  
I rolled my eyes and picked up my ELLE magazine and read it in ANGER!

"Well I need to go home and sleep, it's late" said Bloom as she sighed  
"I need to distress!" said Musa  
"Me too" said Flora  
"I need to go home a whoop Nabu's butt for making this situation even worse" said Layla  
"I'm gonna go home and read Jane Eyre" said Tecna

All the girls then left and I was left alone in the apartment. I decided to go into my room, since I knew that Brandon would be coming home sometime and I really didn't want to see him.

**3 months later.**

It was graduation day today! Oh I've waited for this day forever! We have our diplomas, were actually done?! NO MORE SCHOOL! And guess what! Nothing can ruin this feeling I have right now! I just got home from the most amazing fantastic graduation party ever! The past few months has been a bit hectic with exams and all that, so I really needed to party my butt off. Brandon and I haven't said a word to each other ever since that fight we had and we've totally been avoiding each other. It's hard when you live in the same apartment but if you are too stubborn to say sorry like Brandon and I, you can defiantly make it work.

The thing is I really want to apologize before he moves out tomorrow.

_Yes, Brandon is going to move out tomorrow! And yes I know that it's horrible that we haven't made up yet and yes I feel terrible about it!_

Every time I want to apologize, a voice inside my head that says _don't._

I was still dressed my light blue long sleeved skater-dress and my black heels that I wore for the party. Honey I went all in for tonight, so my make-up was on point and I wore the fiercest red lipstick EVER. With my short hair and red lips I looked a bit like Taylor Swift!

Suddenly Brandon walked into the apartment in his very nice suit and looked at me. He then tried to say something and I smiled.

_FINNALY, HE'S GOING TO APOLOGIZE!_

"Stella" said Brandon  
"Yes" I said while smiling  
"You dropped one of your fake-eyelashes in front of the door" said Brandon as he gave it to me  
My mouth dropped! I was completely in shock and embarrassed too! In anger I took my heels off and threw them to the side and then walked into my room.

_I thought that he would apologize! WHAT A JERK! I'm glad that I never have to see his face after tomorrow…_


	12. 2 years later

**2 years later**

Well, the last time you heard from me I was a pretty pathetic person! Too proud to admit my flaws and too proud to say sorry! Now that I've moved on, I have become strong and more confident woman. I still live in the same apartment, all the others eventually moved out and got houses but me? I liked it here, so I stayed!

After Brandon moved out, I first burned all of his remaining things and turned his room into a nice big walk-in closet and renovated and re-decorated the whole place! It's more chic and Stella like now.

_I know it's not a nice thing to do but I had too. When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade! I got Brandon's room and turned it into a walk-in closet._

Tonight I was going to Musa and Riven's engagement party? Who knew that Riven would pop the question? He proposed to her at my fashion show! Yes darling, I said MY fashion show. Your girl Stella Solaria has become a world famous fashion designer! I can design anything and I mean ANYTHING!

Anyways, It's a "white-party", which means that we all have to wear fricking white! I haven't worn white in like forever! So I have to go shop, get my hair done, nails done and make-up done. I have to deliver the girls clothes personally because I would rather not send my assistant to do this for me. Anyways I was so busy making all the girls clothes and Musa's dress took me forever to make, that I didn't even know what I would wear! I don't even have clothes for this party, so I'm pretty stressed.

I just finished dressing up! Today I was wearing my new long sleeved floral chiffon shirt along with my blue jeans and black boots. My hair has grown, it's waist long again! So now I can finally make very stylish ponytails without looking crazy! Anyways I didn't have time for that so I just put my hair up in a messy bun and I didn't have ANY make-up on. I then put on my long black coat and my sunglasses on before taking all the girls clothes with me.

I think it took me several of hours before finishing all the deliveries! Flora gave me a big hug and I had to help her choose accessories, Bloom thanked me for 30 minutes and then wanted me to help her find matching shoes, Tecna gave me a big hug and then asked me if Timmy's tie was a go or no go.  
_It was a no go, girls._

Layla wasn't home when I delivered the clothes, so I had to explain Nabu what was in the garment bag and trust me it took forever! And then lastly but least, I had to give Musa her clothes which ALSO took forever because I had give it to Riven and he had to hold a whole speech about how nervous he is and all that! I told him to go eat some ice scream and watch The Vampire Diaries.

_That's what I do when I'm nervous!_

It was now 3.00PM and I STILL didn't have anything to wear! I've been to ALL the malls in town and I couldn't find A THING! So I drove back home and to make myself some clothes because this shopping spree practically hopeless!

I searched my whole wardrobe through and found some new white high-waisted pants and a white chiffon tank top. I was just looking for something, to make my look extraordinary. Then it hit me! Last month I made a long white blazer! I quickly put everything on and then moved on to styling my hair and make-up. I had very light make-up on and some nude lipstick, as for my hair I styled it in a braided updo and then fixed my bangs. I put on my white Louboutin's heels and then finish my look of with my medium sized round Swarovski diamond earrings. I quickly looked at myself in the mirror and then looked at my phone and saw that I had a missed call from Nabu. As I went out of my apartment and into the elevator I called Nabu and he picked up right away!

"Stellaaaaa!" yelled Nabu into the phone  
"Oh god Nabu? What did you do now!" I said  
"How do you know I did something?" said Nabu  
"You're Nabu" I said as I got out of the elevator  
"It's nothing serious" said Nabu  
"Are you sure? Because the time you lost a very drunk Riven in Las Vegas, you called me and said it was nothing serious" I said  
"You girls exaggerate too much!" said Nabu  
"You guys ended up in jail for a night? I had to bail you out" I said  
"Okay, I see the problem" said Nabu  
"Good, now tell me what's wrong" I said  
"I lost" said Nabu  
"Lost what?" I said as I got out of the building and walked towards my car  
"FOUND IT!" Nabu yelled into the phone  
"What did you find!" I said as I got into my car and fastened my seatbelt  
"I can't tell you now" said Nabu as he laughed  
"Nabu!" I said  
"You'll tell Layla!" said Nabu  
"No I won't!" I said  
"Bye Stell bell" said Nabu as he laughed and then hung up on me

I put my phone in my pocket and then drove away to the banquet hall where the party was being held.

After a long drive I finally reached my destination, parked the car and got out. I went into the party! And guess what! ALL EYES ON ME! Just because I'm 10 minutes late..

_Gosh aren't people being late all the time nowadays? Why are they looking at me, as if I've committed a crime._

As all eyes were on me, I carefully yet confidently walked around. I was looking for the table the girls sat at..  
_Oh lord, there is a hundred people here! And everybody are walking around.. How am I supposed to find them._

As I was looking for the girls I suddenly bumped into some guy who's back was turned to me and we both felt onto the ground. He fell forward and I landed on his back, THIS IS SO EMBARRASING!

_I'm lying on top of a complete stranger! Thank god, that he can't see my very red face now..._  
"I AM SOO SORRY SIR!" I said

"No problem " said the guy

My eyes widened as I recognized that voice  
"Brandon?" I said  
"Stella" said Brandon as he turned his head to me  
"OH MY GOOD! YOU'RE STELLA SOLARIA!" said a girl who came up to us

She had long light brown hair, she was tanned and very slim! She wore a very familiar white skater-dress and some killer sandals and she had the most amazing green eyes ever! This girl was stunning.  
"Who is that" I said as I pointed at the girl  
"That's Courtney" said Brandon  
"Hi Courtney" I said while waving awkwardly at her  
"Oh my god! THE FAMOUS STELLA SOLARIA IS LYING ON TOP OF MY BOYFRIEND!" said Courtney and squealed out of joy

_This girl is fangirling because a famous FEMALE person is lying on top of her boyfriend? Is she serious? Wait did she just say boyfriend?!_

"Wait why is Stella Solaria on top of my boyfriend?" said Courtney

Brandon and I both got up and stared meanly at each other for a moment.  
"We go waaaay back" I said as I smiled through clenched teeth  
"Yes we do" said Brandon  
"Wait? You know Stella Solaria!" said Courtney  
"Yes babe" said Brandon as he held her hand  
"Oh my god! I'm your biggest fan! I'm actually wearing this dress that's made by you!" said Courtney  
"You're too sweet, thank you darling!" I said as I faked a smile  
"I just love your work!" said Courtney  
"Well thank you once again! It's New York fashion week next week? How come you drop by my office and watch all my designs and give me some feedback tomorrow?" I said with a big smile  
_As if she want's to go with me! I just asked to be nice._  
"I'd love to come by tomorrow!" said Courtney  
"You do?" said Brandon and I with wide eyes  
"Yes of course" said Courtney  
"Oh! Then if you don't have plans, you could come see the show next week!" I said awkwardly  
"Yes! You're so amaziiing!" said Courtney as she hugged me  
"Brandon you're such a JERK for not telling me that you know Stella Solaria!" said Courtney  
"I guess I am" said Brandon while looking away  
"Oh my, I gotta go tell Stacy and Tracy! They're going to be so jealous when they hear this" said Courtney as she walked away

"Jerk" I said as I walked pass Brandon  
"Witch" snapped Brandon after me

I rolled my eyes and then Nabu found me after a while!  
"Stell bell!" yelled Nabu as he hugged me  
"I really don't like you today!" I said  
"Why?" said Nabu  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BRANDON WAS COMING TONIGHT!" I said as I hit him hard  
"Excuse me! But he's one of Riven's best friend? Did you seriously think that he wouldn't show up" said Nabu  
Suddenly Musa and Riven came up to us.  
"Oh Musa! You look gorgeous in this dress!" I said as I hugged her and changed the subject

"Of course I do, you made it!" said Musa while laughing

"So it's official, you guys are tying the knot" said Nabu  
"Indeed" said Riven as he pulled Musa closer

"This is too cute, I gotta take a picture" I said as I took my phone out of my pocket and took a pic of the lovely couple  
"Where's the others" said Nabu  
"You should know" I said  
"I just arrived!" said Nabu  
"They're sitting over there" said Riven as he pointed  
"Okay but we're heading over there then" I said as I grabbed Nabu  
"Yeah, we have to go around to our guest" said Musa

"See you later!" I said as I dragged Nabu with me to the others

We went over to the table and talked a bit with girls and guys! We then ate some pretty delicious food, got some great red wine and then I decided to go home a bit early because I really needed to take a LONG hot shower and then go to bed. This day has been weird, I met Brandon and his naive girlfriend..

_I can't believe that I asked if she would come by tomorrow! What was I thinking?_

**The next morning**

At the office I was getting ready for Courtney's visit, so I had to impress this chick even though she's already more than impressed! Cole my lovely assistant made everything ready and he knows the plan. Cole Knightly is my loyal and amazing assistant, gorgeous guy with jet black hair, tanned skin color, stylish, very handsome and he has the most amazing green eyes.  
"Okay Cole, this girl is very naive and she fangirls a lot" I said  
"Really! I love fangirls, they're so funny" said Cole  
"Well this one is pretty and weird" I said  
"I like that combination" said Cole  
"She's taken babe" I said  
"Damn" cursed Cole  
"C what's the plan" I said  
"I refer to you as " said Cole  
"Yes, I'm sorry for making you call me " I said as I hugged him

"It's okay Stella! You're giving me a raise though" said Cole while laughing

"Just remember that part and we'll be good! And you'll get that raise Cole!" I said

"Good!" said Cole as he went out of my office

As I was drawing some new designs for my summer collection, Cole returned with a overly excited Courtney  
"Hi!" said Courtney as she hugged me  
"Hi darling, have a seat! Cole bring me us some latte's and make mine decaf" I said as I offered Courtney a seat

"I would like decaf too" said Courtney  
"Then bring us two decaf latte's" I said with a smile  
"Yes " said Cole as he went out of the office

We both sat down and looked at all the drawings I had made

"Oh this would be gorgeous in orange" said Courtney as she held a drawing up  
"You think? Orange is such a dangerous color" I said with a half smirk  
"I really think that only YOU can bring orange back" said Courtney  
"You're probably right, orange is more suitable for summer" I said

"Which color did you have in mind?" said Courtney  
"I was thinking coral" I said  
"That's such a pretty color!" said Courtney  
"Problem is that coral is so last year" I said as I sighed  
"It must be hard working as a fashion designer! You have to draw, design, make new trends, think of colors and so on!" said Courtney while drinking her latte  
"It is darling! In this industry you make it or you break it" I said  
"I mean being a model, I have to think of who I would like to present" said Courtney  
"So you're a model" I said as I raised a brow

_He got himself a model, tsk..._

"Yes, I've been in this industry for years" said Courtney  
"Oh who have you worked with so far" I asked

"Victoria's secret" answered Courtney with a smile  
_HE'S DATING A FREAKING VICTORIA'S SECRET MODEL WHILE I'M STILL BEING SINGLE! DAMN_

"Oh my god, I collaborated with them last year" I said

"Yes! I know, I insisted on wearing your designs on the runway" said Courtney  
"Awesome" I said with a smile

Hours have past by and me and Courtney are finally talking about Brandon!  
"So Brandon is a great guy huh?" I said  
"Yes, he's awesome honestly" said Courtney  
"How did you guys meet? I love to hear how couples met each other, there is always a sweet story behind every couple" I said with a smile

_That's the biggest lie I've told! As if I'm interested in that, I just want to know how a complete fool like Brandon found a Victoria's secret model._

"It's actually a very cute story! We met at the park! I was walking with my chihuahua Chuchi and he was walking in our direction. Suddenly Chuchi runs up to him and tackles him and makes him drop his coffee!" said Courtney  
"Chuchi must have known what a jerk he really is" I mumbled quietly

"Did you say anything?" said Courtney with a smile  
"No, go on darling" I said

"Anyways! I ran over to Brandon and helped him up and quickly apologized for my dog's behavior! And then I offered to buy him a new coffee" said Courtney

"And" I said

"And then we went into the coffee shop, sat down, drank out coffee's and afterwards exchanged numbers" said Courtney with a smile  
"Aaaw!" I said  
"And I'm so happy that I met him" said Courtney

"So how long have you been together?" I said  
"This Friday, is actually our 5 month anniversary" said Courtney

" 5 MONTHS!" I said  
"Yes! It's so amazing" said Courtney  
"It is" I said  
"So how do you know Brandon" said Courtney with a smile  
"We met back in college" I said  
"I guess you guys have lots of fun memories together then!" Courtney  
"More than you can imagine" I said as I went back to my drawings

_If only this girl knew that I lived with her boyfriend for a year and that we both had feelings for each other at that time.._


	13. Stuck again

"Oh my goodness" I said  
"What now Cruella?" said Cole  
"Cruella?! Why would you call your boss that" I said  
"You're acting like Cruella De Vil" said Cole while laughing  
"I don't even know why I asked you to go with me on this trip" I said

"Because you just got your nails done and you didn't want to drive" said Cole while laughing  
"You're like the meanest person ever" I said as I rolled my eyes

"Yet the best assistant you've ever had" sang Cole while focusing on the road  
"Yes, I hated that girl before you! She was horrible" I said

"Remember, you have to find a new one soon" said Cole  
"I know it's so sad! I really don't want to let go of you" I said  
"I wouldn't let go of me either, I mean I'm amazing right?" said Cole with a smile  
"Yes you are" I said while laughing  
"Anyways do I really have to go with you to this tea-party!" said Cole with a half smirk  
"Yes, we're going to the tea-party! You're my plus one" I said  
"So I'm your date" said Cole  
"You wish,! You're just my plus one! Don't get confused darling" I said  
"You're not my type anyways" said Cole while laughing  
"As if, I'm everybody's type" I said  
"No, you're not mine and you know that" said Cole while laughing even harder  
"What's your type then?" I asked even though I knew  
"Not you" said Cole as he finally parked the car

"HA HA, it was so funny that I forgot to laugh" I said as I got out of the car

"Wauw, are you sure that this is the address Stella" said Cole  
"Yes, Courtney lives here" I said as I pointed at the apartment complex

I've been invited to a tea-party at Courtney's place, the girls and guys have been invited too. I brought Cole along because he's not only my assistant, he's also a good friend of mine. Another reason why I brought him along is so he can find a nice girl! I hope he does because he really deserves a sweet girl and I really don't want his amazing looks to go to waste! Anyways Cole wore a suit and I wore a red trapeze dress with a high round neckline with sequin embellishment and black pumps. My hair was in a classy updo and I wore red lipstick.

"Which floor" said Cole as he entered the elevator  
"The penthouse" I sang as I followed  
"Sweeet" said Cole as he pressed the P button  
"Act normal Cole, I'm sure you'll get lots of phone numbers today" I said while laughing  
"I get phone numbers everyday, the babes love me" said Cole confidently  
"Sure, that explains your non-existent girlfriend" I said with a smile  
"You're so mean" said Cole

The elevator stopped and we both got out and directly into the penthouse! Let me tell you, that Courtney's apartment is so BIG for one person! Oh my god, talk about needing a lot personal space.  
"Stella!" yelled Courtney as she walked over to me  
"Courtney" I said  
"Oh who is this handsome guy" said Courtney while looking at Cole

"Thank you" said Cole as he gave Courtney one of his million dollar smiles  
"This is my very good friend Cole Banks, you've met him before" I said  
"I have, I really don't recall seeing before" said Courtney as she was looking at Cole  
"He works as my assistant?" I said  
"Oh! I must have been so excited to see you, that I even didn't get a chance to look at Cole" said Courtney  
"It's okay" said Cole  
"So why did you decide to become an assistant?" said Courtney

"It's just a temporary job" said Cole

_Why the heck is this girl so interested in Cole!_  
"Oh! So you have another carrier?" said Courtney  
"Yes, modeling" said Cole  
"Oh my god, a model is your assistant Stella!" said Courtney  
"Yes, he's sadly leaving me soon" I said  
"Oh my! Where to?" asked Courtney  
_Why is this girl so damn nosey! _

"I signed a contract with Calvin Klein last month, I'll start modeling for them in 3 weeks" said Cole  
"Stella, I have to steal Cole for a moment! I gotta show him to the girls, they'd absolutely love him" said Courtney  
"Just make sure that he comes back with a potential girlfriend!" I said  
"Don't worry about that, I'm working on it" said Courtney as she winked and walked arm in arm with Cole

I sighed and turned around to the waiter who was behind me.  
"Wine Miss?" Asked the waiter as he looked at me

"Yes please" I said as I took a glass  
With my glass of wine I walked over to girls, they were standing near the window.  
"Stella bella" sang Musa

"Musaaa" I sang bag as I hugged her and all the other girls  
"Where's the guys?" I said  
"They're coming later this afternoon" said Flora  
"So what do you guys think of Courtney" I said  
"You're nr.1 fan" said Layla while laughing  
"I assume she's nice, she hasn't even said hi to us yet" said Tecna

"The only reason she invited us is because of you know who" said Bloom  
"It's a name that mustn't be said out loud" I whispered

"Voldemort!" said Layla suddenly

"No it's B-R-A-N-D-O-N" I said  
"Of course, you know he's been with the famous model Valentina before he dated Courtney right" said Musa  
"How do you know that?" said Flora while laughing  
"Riven that little gossip told me" said Musa while laughing

"Geez, I really want to hear more about Brandon's successful love life" I said as I rolled my eyes  
"Oh looks like Cole has got some fans" said Layla as she pointed over at Coles direction  
"Yes, he's just like Brandon! A real ladies man" said Tecna while laughing  
"Why haven't you tried to date Cole? He's hot" said Bloom  
"Smoking hot" said Layla  
"He's a model" sang Flora  
"and he's an amazing guy!" said Tecna  
"Why haven't you tried to date him!" said Musa  
"Ha ha" I said as I looked away  
"YOU HAVE!?" all the girls  
"NOT SO LOUD" I whispered  
"Oh my god!" said Bloom

Well, not a lot knows this but Cole and I started out dating, before we became friends. We had only been on like 2 or 3 dates and we just found out that we didn't match very well. He talked about stuff as life, modeling and HOW he preferred brunettes instead of blondes, I mean who says something like that when you're on a date with a BLONDE! I know that Cole said that because he is such a careless moron but I still love him as he is.

Even though we stopped dating, we kept talking and eventually became very good friends! Most people think that I just know him because I hired him a couple months ago but truth is Cole and I have known each other for 2 years. I just hired him because he needed a job until he sealed the deal with Calvin Klein!

"How could you dump him?! I'm mean he's gorgeous Stella" said Layla

"He likes brunettes, so he technically dumped me" I said while laughing  
"I would go brunette for Cole any day" said Bloom suddenly  
"BLOOM! What about Sky" said Tecna as she gasped  
"Yeah, the sweet blonde guy you've been dating for 2 years almost 3 years now" I sang  
"Just forget what I said! I love Sky, he's my prince" said Bloom while holding her hands up to her heart  
"Honey I hope you don't blurt things like that out in front of him" said Musa while laughing  
"Hey! You were probably all thinking the same! Don't point fingers at me just because I said it out loud" said Bloom  
"Sweetie I'm already a brunette" said Flora while laughing  
"FLORA!" we all said as we gasped  
"A brunette who's totally out of the market" sang Flora  
"Flora, when have you started to become such a joker?" I said  
"Somebody has to be the joker in my household! Lately Helia's has been saying some pretty lame jokes" said Flora as she giggles  
"As" said Tecna  
"Okay, this is probably the worst one yet! He told me it this morning" said Flora  
"Tell it" said Musa with a smile on her face  
"Okay, are you ready?" said Flora  
"Yes" we all said as we nodded  
"Hi everybody" said Flora  
"Hi" we all answered as we all exchanges some confused looks  
"Are you alright?" said Flora  
We all looked at her with even more confusion in our eyes.  
"Yes" we all said as we nodded  
"No, you're all left" said Flora  
I cracked up while all the other girls were totally confused.  
"That's was a bad one" said Bloom  
"You don't say, Timmy has better ones" said Tecna while laughing  
"HEY! Helia can be funny" said Flora

"Oh my god, this has to be the centuries WORST joke" said Layla  
"No wonder he never tells jokes!" said Musa while laughing

"Stella are you laughing because of the joke" said Flora while laughing a bit  
"No I'm laughing at how bad it was" I said while laughing even harder than before  
Suddenly Courtney came to us and she looked like she was in a hurry?

"Girls!" said Courtney

"Yes" I said while smiling  
"Have you girls seen Stacy, she's been missing for hours! I have to give her something and I'm afraid she left" said Courtney  
"Mmh Stacy, she's the girl with the very long brown hair right?" said Tecna  
"The one with the amazing blue eyes?" said Musa  
"Yes!" said Courtney  
"Sorry, we haven't seen her" said Layla as she shrugged her shoulders  
"Oh did she forget anything?" said Bloom all concerned  
"Yes, her bag, her phone and this lipstick I borrowed from her!" said Courtney as she showed us the lipstick in her hand  
"It's gorgeous! Is it the one you're wearing right now?" said Musa

"Yes it is! It pretty and pink" said Courtney as she giggled  
"I love pink lipstick" said Flora  
"Me too! Come on, I'll show you my pink lipstick collection! I have every type of pink there is in this world!" said Courtney as she dragged Flora with her  
"Poor Flora" I said as I laughed

Suddenly Cole came up to me and hugged me.  
"Uh what did I do to deserve to get a hug" I said while laughing  
"You brought me to this party! It's the bomb" said Cole while winking  
"I knew that you would enjoy your time! Anyways I got an appointment at the doctors so I'll just grab a cab, you don't need to take me" I said  
"No, let me take you" said Cole  
"No Cole, stay and enjoy yourself!" I said while smiling

"You're the best" said Cole as he hugged me

"Cole you have something on your collar" I said

"I do?" said Cole as he panicked a bit  
"Yes" I said as I got closer to him and looked at his collar  
"Well, I bet there's nothing?" said Cole nervously  
"Cole? Why do you have pink lipstick on your collar?" I said with a smirk  
"Now how did that get there?" said Cole

"Don't play dumb" I said while giggling  
"Okay fine! All I can say is that I had a great time" said Cole  
"Oh I'm sure you more than a great time" I said  
"Well if you're putting it that way.." said Cole  
"So who got to smooch you! Let me guess, a brunette?" I said with a smirk  
"Yes" said Cole with a smile  
"What's her name" I asked

"I don't kiss and tell Stell" said Cole with a smile  
"Oh my god you're so mean" I said as I rolled my eyes  
"I know" said Cole while laughing  
"I'll talk to you later , I really gotta get going" I said as I left him  
"Bye Stella" yelled Cole after me  
I quickly said goodbye to the girls and then walked towards the elevator. I pressed the button and waited for it to come up. The elevator came and I got in and luckily I was all alone in the elevator or so I thought until it stopped at the 7h floor.  
"Damn" I whispered to myself

The elevator doors opened and there stood the devil before my eyes.  
"Ugh" I said as I looked at Brandon  
He didn't say a word and got into the elevator.  
_This is so awkward, we're standing right next to each other and we're just acting like we don't know each other._  
Suddenly the elevator stopped.  
"OH MY DAMN! NOT AGAIN!" I yelled

"Stella would you please shut up and stop yelling" said Brandon as he raised his voice a bit

_So he's talking to me?_  
"Who do you think you're raising your voice at" I said  
"Who do you think you are?" said Brandon

"You haven't changed a bit Brandon, once a jerk always a JERK!" I said as I raised my voice  
"And you're still an arrogant blonde" said Brandon  
"Douchebag" I said  
"Witch" snapped Brandon  
"Moron" I said as I moved closer to me

"Airhead" said Brandon as he moved closer to me  
"I really don't know how a girl like Courtney wants to be with you" I said as I looked him right in the eyes  
"She doesn't think everyone is cheating on her? Do you know why?" said Brandon  
"Why?" I said as I rolled my eyes  
"Because she isn't crazy like you" said Brandon  
"Excuse me" I said while looking at him with anger in my eyes  
"Did you even call that psychiatrist I recommended two years ago? Or did you go crawling back to that cheating ex-boyfriend of yours?" said Brandon

I got more angry and just kept quite.  
"Did the cat bite your tongue Stella?" said Brandon  
_Inhale and then exhale Stella, calm down, calm down, calm down.._

"Or did you just realize how much of a wicked bitch you really are" said Brandon

I then turned to him and slapped him HARD right across the face as the hot tears streamed down my cheeks.


	14. Partners in crime

It's been two hours and we're still stuck! This is probably the worst day of my life.. No, correction! The worst day of my life was the day I met Brandon.

We're both sitting on the floor and we haven't been talking to each other ever since I slapped him. I've never cried for two hours straight! I'm stuck in an elevator with Brandon, there's no service here and I think I'm starting to get hungry.  
"Stella" said Brandon as he finally spoke  
"Don't speak to me" I said coldly

"Stella" said Brandon calmly without looking at me  
"Don't speak to me" I said once again  
"Stella" said Brandon again  
"What?" I answered  
"Don't cry" said Brandon  
"Why? I'm stuck in a elevator with the man who just called me a wicked bitch? Do you expect me to laugh or something?" I said  
"Look Stella I'm sorry" said Brandon  
"Of course you are?" I said as I rolled my eyes  
"Stella, it wasn't my intention to say something like that" said Brandon  
I just kept quite and looked at the wall.  
"Wauw, you've changed" said Brandon  
I turned my head and looked at him.  
"The Stella I knew would have been more violent to me" said Brandon while laughing  
"What do you mean? I just slapped you" said Brandon  
"The Stella I knew would have smacked me, the day we met at Musa's and Riven's party" said Brandon with a smirk

_It's so true! I really wanted to knock his teeth out that day but I held in…_

"It's a nice change" said Brandon as he looked at me and smiled

With confusion in my eyes I just stare at him and let him talk because this is getting interesting.

"I like the new you, being less violent suits you" said Brandon with a smile  
"Thanks" I said

"So I heard that you're a big shot in the fashion industry now" said Brandon  
"Didn't that girlfriend of yours already tell you" I said  
"Yeah, but I wanted to hear it from you? Because from what I knew you wanted to be a talkshow host" said Brandon  
"I changed my mind about that" I said  
"So you become a fashion designer instead?" said Brandon  
"Yes and I actually owe some of my success to you" I said  
"Why?" said Brandon  
"Because when you moved out I turned your room into my personal walk-in closet" I said  
"STELLA!" said Brandon  
"Brandon you know me, don't feel offended" I said  
He just looked at me and nodded.  
"So when I was cleaning your room and throwing things out, burning other things and.." I said as I got cut off my Brandon AGAIN  
"YOU BURNED MY STUFF" said Brandon  
"Yes but it was only some of it! ANYWAYS, I eventually finished cleaning and then I found your old light blue Ralph Lauren shirt" I said  
"And then" said Brandon  
"I cut it" I said

"THAT WAS MY FAVORITE! I LOOKED FOR IT EVERYWHERE!" said Brandon  
"Brandon sssh! Anyways, I cut it and then I redesigned! So when I was finished with it I wore it and went out shopping and as I was shopping I got discovered, then I did a couple collections and here I am! #Famous" I said  
"So you wore my shirt?" said Brandon with a smirk  
"Brandon Banks don't try to flirt with me I'm still pissed at you! And I assume that your girlfriend wouldn't like you flirting with her IDOL" I said as I playfully pushed him

"Oh lord she is crazy about you" said Brandon  
"Really? I didn't even notice" I said

"She has a goldfish named after you" said Brandon while laughing hard

"Ew, doesn't she know I hate fish" I said  
"I told her and she wouldn't believe me" said Brandon

"Well I like sushi though" I said while laughing  
"Since when?" said Brandon  
"Ever since you left" I said while laughing

"Well do you wanna eat sushi tomorrow?" said Brandon  
I looked at him and I really tried to read him.

_One moment he hates me and now everything is just like before? Wauw, we're the pefect example of a love/hate relationship…_  
"Cool" I said as I nodded  
"1PM?" said Brandon  
"Yeah" I said as I nodded  
"Great! I have a operation to be ready for at 3PM!" said Brandon  
"I totally forgot that you were a doctor" I said while laughing  
"Really" said Brandon  
"Yes, when I think of you I don't think DOCTOR" I said with a smile  
"What do you think about then?" said Brandon  
"Guns" I said while laughing  
"Ouch" said Brandon  
"You can't blame me B?" I said

"There is bad blood between us" said Brandon as he sighed  
"How about we change that?" I suggested

_Oh my god, am I really trying to work this out with him? After 2 whole years._

"Work things out and become friends again?" said Brandon  
"Brandon you and I weren't really friends and you know that" I said as I looked at the wall and sighed_  
_"Well, then we can create a new start as friends?" said Brandon  
"Friends" I said while looking at him and getting closer  
"Friends" said Brandon as he looked at me  
"Friends" I repeated again as I looked deeply into his beautiful eyes  
"Friends" said Brandon as he gave me one of his million dollar smiles

_This is really happening._

Suddenly the elevator started moving and I screamed out of joy!

"Where getting outta here!" I yelled

"Yeah" said Brandon slightly unhappy

"Brandon, why aren't you happy! We're finally getting out of this damn elevator" I said as I smiled  
"Well, I am happy" said Brandon while still being a bit unhappy

The elevator went down and before we knew it, we were standing in the lobby! Thank god, I've never been more thankful for my life.  
"Bye" I said as I looked at him  
"Bye" said Brandon as he smiled  
"See you tomorrow" I said  
"Tomorrow" said Brandon while smiling  
"Tomorrow" I said with the biggest smile on my face  
I turned around and walked away.

_Eguyiowrfegp I'm having lunch with B! Oh my god, I'm having lunch with Brandon.. Tomorrow, tomorrow, oh lord it's tomorrow._

I quickly hailed over a cap and went directly home! When I got back into my apartment everything become so stressing. I usually know what to wear but right now I have no idea? Shall I wear a dress, shall I wear heels or flats, jeans or skirts UGH! I don't understand why I'm making such a big deal out of it! Can't I just wear my pajamas, it's not like it's a date or something!

"My walk-in closet looks like a mess" I whispered to myself as I walked around in the room and started to clean the room

It eventually got so late that I fell asleep in my own closet.

**The next day**

I woke up and found myself in my closet. My back hurts, my neck hurts! Everything hurts.

_This is what you get Stella when you sleep on the floor._  
I got up from the floor and looked at my phone to check the time. IT WAS FREAKING 12.30PM, I had 30 minutes to get ready and be at the sushi restaurant. I quickly panicked and took my clothes off as fast as possible. I quickly put on my jeans, a white shirt and then my long black blazer. I put on my black flat shoes, put my hair in a messy YET stylish bun and quickly apply some make-up on and then finished up everything with a nude lipstick. I took my bag, phone car keys and ran out of the apartment. I then took the elevator down to the lobby and as soon as the door opened I ran out of it and then ran out of the apartment complex. I ran towards my car, got in and then speeded up. Within a few minutes, I reached the restaurant, parked the car and walked over to the restaurant.  
_Breath Stella, it's just a friendly lunch, nothing but a friendly lunch._

I got in and I could see Brandon and walked casually over to the table he sat at.  
"Hi" I said as I sat down  
"Hey" said Brandon as he smiled to me  
"This is so tacky" I said while giggling  
"Why?" said Brandon with a smile

"Yesterday, we wanted to kill each other and now we're sitting here together" I said with a smile  
"It's funny isn't it" said Brandon while laughing  
"I'm sorry for everything especially for breaking all your cars windows two years ago" I said  
"Wait that was you?!" said Brandon  
"Yes" I said while nodding  
"I thought it was one of my ex's on campus who were on some kind of vendetta" said Brandon while laughing

"No it was only me, little me" I said while laughing  
"Well I'm accepting your apology but I want to apologize for something too" said Brandon  
"What?" I asked  
"I sold some of your clothes online" said Brandon

"Oh my god Brandon!" I said  
"Stella I'm so so so sorry" said Brandon  
"I didn't even notice, If I did back then I would've probably shot you or something!" I said while laughing

"You really didn't notice?" said Brandon in disbelief  
"You've seen how much clothes I own" I said with a smile  
"Yes" said Brandon while laughing  
"Anyways, I accept your apology as well" I said

We then ordered some sushi, talked a lot about our lives, joked around a bit and then I suddenly see Courtney walk into the restaurant. My eyes followed her all the way. She walked over to a table where a man sat. I couldn't see his face since he had his back turned to me. Courtney walked over and then she kissed the man's cheek! My jaw literally dropped and Brandon of course noticed this.

"Stella what's wrong" said Brandon suddenly  
"Oh I just remembered something!" I lied  
"Stella you're lying" said Brandon  
"No I'm not" I lied again  
"You're doing that thing with your nose, the thing you always do when you lie" said Brandon  
"Fine" I said  
"What's up then?" said Brandon  
"Your girlfriend is here.." I as I pointed at her direction  
"And?" said Brandon  
"AND SHE'S HERE WITH ANOTHER MAN!" I whispered screamed  
"What?!" said Brandon as he turned his head and noticed Courtney

Brandon literally flew up from his chair and walked towards Courtney and the mysterious man she sat with. I of course got up and followed Brandon! He walked up to Courtney's table and cleared his throat.  
"Courtney" said Brandon  
"Oh god Brandon what are you doing here?" said Courtney nervously  
"Who's is this guy?" said Brandon  
"This is…" said Courtney  
I walked up to them and finally saw the mysterious man  
"I'm Courtney's fiancé Damon and who are you guys?" said the man as he finished Courtney's sentence  
"Fiancé?!" I said  
"Yes, we got engaged 2 days ago" said Damon

"Oh you're in BIG trouble" I sang as I looked at Courtney  
"Damon this is my.." said Courtney  
"Doctor, I'm her doctor" said Brandon  
"Doctor?" we all said as we looked at him

"Yes, I just came over to tell Courtney that she has to get her test results" said Brandon  
"What are you talking about" said Courtney  
"You really want me to say it out loud?" said Brandon with a devious smirk  
"YES! Which tests results are you talking about" said Courtney with anger in her voice  
_What in the world is going on?_

"You know, your STD test" said Brandon with a serious look on his face

_Is he serious?_  
"Oh snap" I said as I looked at him  
"You have a sexually transmitted disease?" said Damon as he looked at her with a disgusted look  
"No I don't!" said Courtney  
"You don't know that until you go get your results" said Brandon while not trying to laugh  
"Stella say something!" said Courtney  
"You should probably get tested too, since you probably slept with her" I said while pointing at Damon

"UGH YOU'RE SUCH A JERK BRANDON!" said Courtney as she got up and spilled her drink on Brandon  
"You spilled on yourself darling" I said as I pointed at her shirt

"Where?" said Courtney as she looked down

"There" I said as I poured Damon's drink all over her  
"UGH! YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH STELLA!" said Courtney  
"And you my friend are no longer welcome in my office and when I'm done with you I'll make sure that you'll never be modeling again" I said

"I think we are done here Stella, don't you?" said Brandon with a smirk  
"I think we are Brandon" I said with a confident smile as I started walking


	15. Water,water,water

"He really did that!" said Tecna

"Yes and he dumped her HARD!" I said  
"I liked Courtney, she gave me lots of lipsticks" said Flora

"Would you still like her if I told you she was engaged?" I said  
"Brandon and her weren't engaged?" said Layla  
"Exactly, she was engaged to another man while dating Brandon" I said  
"Did Brandon know?" said Musa

"Nope, he found out that day" I said

"I don't like Courtney anymore, she's mean" said Flora

"So, you know what that means right Stel?" said Bloom  
"What does that mean?" I said  
"HE'S ON THE MARKET AGAIN" all the girls yelled

"No, no, no" I said as I threw my hands up in the air  
"Why?!" said Flora  
"We agreed on being friends, just friends" I said  
"Are you sure?" said Bloom

"Positive" I said

"By the way, shall Riven still come to your place and fix your sink?" said Musa  
"He's already there with the guys, I gave them the spare key before I came out here" I said

"You left them alone?" said Bloom  
"I trust them! And Helia's with them, so what could go wrong!" I said

3 hours later, the girls and I left to go back to my place and lets just say things got a bit ugly.

"RIVEN I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD ON A STICK!" I yelled as I was being held back by Brandon  
"Stella, I'm sorry!" said Riven

"MY APARTMENT LOOKS LIKE A FREAKING WATERPARK!" I screamed from the top of my lungs  
"It kinda does" said Nabu  
"NABU!" yelled Layla  
"Sorry, but we have water everywhere, wanna take a swim?" said Nabu with a grin  
"Oh my god! Where am I supposed to live" I said  
"Don't worry you can stay with me and sleep in the living room" said Riven with a smile

"Really Riven the living room?" said Musa as she rolled her eyes

"YOU WON'T EVEN OFFER ME A FREAKING ROOM AFTER YOU DESTROYED MY ENTIRE APARTMENT!" I screamed once again  
We all screamed and yelled at each other for 15 minutes, I swear if Brandon and Nabu didn't hold me back the entire time! I would have been arrested for murder. Everybody was yelling and things got a bit hystical.  
"EVERYBODY CALM DOWN!" yelled Brandon  
We all shut up and then looked at him.

"Lets try to clean everything up now in silence and as for Stella, she will stay at my place" said Brandon  
"But.." I said as I got cut off by Brandon  
"End of discussion" said Brandon as he started cleaning

"I got my eyes on you!" I mouthed while looking at Riven  
Riven hid himself behind Musa as if Musa could protect him from all evilness in this world.  
Anyways, we all cleaned up a bit. I got some of the dry clothes I had left in the walk-in closet and then we all drove off to Brandon's place in our separate cars. Bloom drove with me since she was a little pissed at Sky for god knows what.

"Why are you mad at him?" I said as I focused at the road

"Diaspro his looney ex, came to our house last night in a very skintight dress and proclaimed her love for MY boyfriend! Clearly she didn't know, that Sky and I were an item" said Bloom  
"No way" I said  
"Yes way and then when I came downstairs to check who it was! She were clinging on to Sky and he didn't even bother to push her away" said Bloom  
"Are you sure that's what happened" I said  
"POSITIVE! I saw it with my own eyes" said Bloom  
"Maybe he didn't want to seem rude" I said  
"Stella, she texts him everyday, she calls and she seems to be everywhere! Enough is enough" said Bloom  
"Tell that to Sky" I said as I parked the car

"Tell what?" said Bloom  
"What you just told me" I said

"Fine, I'll tell him that at Brandon's place" said Bloom  
"So is it here" I said as I pointed at the big white house

"Yes, just pull up to the driveway and park the car" said Bloom  
I did as she said and parked the car. In a total aw I stared around, fascinated by Brandon's house. We walked into the house, since the door was open.

The boys were preventing Musa from knocking Riven's teeth out whilst Flora sat looking very frustrated on the couch. Layla sat on the floor with headphones while Tecna stared into the air.  
"What is going on" said Bloom  
"Riven that idiot told Musa to calm down?" said Helia  
"What's wrong by telling her to calm down?" I said  
"It was the way he said it" said Sky  
"How could you possibly say calm down in another way?" I said  
"He said and I quote : " Musa why don't you calm the beep down and why are you being so beeping mad at me! Calm yourself woman." said Timmy  
"Is the "beep" a replacement for the word we can't say out loud in Flora's presence" said Nabu while laughing  
"Yes" said Timmy while nodding  
"I'm sorry Riven but you asked for it" said Bloom while laughing a bit  
"I wouldn't mind Musa knocking a few teeth out of your mouth. I didn't get a chance to, maybe she will?" I said with a evil smirk  
"So why is Flora frustrated" said Bloom  
"You know she doesn't like when people curse a lot " said Helia  
"I'm sorry FloFlo" said Bloom as she hugged her  
"It's okay, this day/night has just been a bit hectic" said Flora  
"I'm tired" said Bloom  
"We all are" said Riven  
"So shall we call it a night" said Nabu  
"Please let's, I need to get home and take a nice loooong shower" said Layla  
"Can I join in" said Nabu forgetting that he wasn't alone with Layla  
"NABU!" said Layla as she shot him a death glare  
"Talk about being direct, you go Nabu" said Brandon while laughing a bit  
"I assume that's a no" said Nabu

"You assume?" said Layla an smacked the back of his head

"I really deserved that one" said Nabu with a sigh

We all just looked at Nabu and laughed, that guy is forever going to be the funniest guy in our little group.  
Everybody left and soon it was only Brandon and I left in his big house.  
"I'm sorry for what had happened Stel, Riven didn't mean to do it! I hope you're not mad at him" said Brandon  
"It's okay" I said with a little smile on my face

"I can't believe you're still living at the apartment" said Brandon with a smile  
"Why not, it's cozy and I like it" I said  
"Since you are a fashion designer I would have assumed that you would move into a house,a mansion or a penthouse not in a old rental apartment" said Brandon  
"Nothing's wrong with our rental apartment" I said  
"Our?" said Brandon  
"Oops, I mean my apartment but it was ours once" I said  
"You're right" said Brandon as he smiled a bit  
"So this is a nice place" I said as I looked around in his living room  
"Isn't it" said Brandon  
"Everything seems so new! Have you been living here ever since you moved out?" I said  
"Nah, I moved in last week!" said Brandon  
"Really! Isn't this house big for only 1 person" I said  
"Yes but I was planning to ask Courtney to live with me" said Brandon as he looked away  
"I'm sorry about that" I said

"Please don't be it isn't your fault that she was a cheater" said Brandon  
"Brandon are you okay" I said as I looked at him  
"Really Stella it's all great, I'm just pissed at that she used me like that! Just to cheat on her freaking husband to be" said Brandon  
"Forget about her, she's a total loser Brandon there are better girls than her in the world and I recall you being the ultimate ladies man at the University" I said with a smile  
"Being? I still am" said Brandon  
"Get on the market again" I said while laughing

"Why would I?" said Brandon  
"Because your ex just got on the front page on Style magazine" I said

"She did?" said Brandon

"Yes and she showed off her big ass ring" I said as I pulled the magazine out of my bag to show him  
"That ring ain't that big" said Brandon  
"Brandon it's huge, stop lying to yourself " I said  
"You think?" said Brandon  
"YES! But it's so not stylish" I said  
"Why?" said Brandon

"It's not classy, it's heart shaped and the diamond is pink?" I said  
"What's wrong with that" said Brandon  
"It's so tacky! If I EVER get engaged I want a classy big ring" I said with a smile  
"So how I'm I going to get a new girl in my life" said Brandon  
"I might have a solution for that" I said as I just got an idea

"Really?" said Brandon  
"Ye! But what time is it?" I said  
"It's like 22.00PM, why?" said Brandon  
"Get dressed" I said  
"What do you mean, I am dressed?" said Brandon  
"Okay, then let me put it in another way? Go get changed" I said  
"Fine weirdo" said Brandon as he left to his room

I laughed to myself and walked into the guestroom and opened my suitcase. Quickly I jump into some new jeans and a nice long sleeved white and floral chiffon shirt and caramel colored pumps. I then put my hair into a high ponytail and then quickly fix my bangs, before I started retouching my make-up. I finished my make-up off with a pink lipstick and then put all my stuff into a caramel colored clutch. Randomly Brandon decides to knock on my door..

"Yes?" I said  
"Can I come in?" said Brandon  
"Of course" I said  
Brandon came in and stood awkwardly near the door frame.  
"Since when did you start knocking on doors?" I said while laughing  
"Since now" said Brandon with a grin  
"Okay" I sang while laughing  
"So where are we going?" said Brandon  
"Into my world darling" I said as I grabbed him and walked out of the room  
"What are you talking about" said Brandon as we walked out of the house  
"Tonight I'm going to take you into my world, don't you understand English?" I said  
"You're horrible" said Brandon as we walked over to my car  
"I love you too" I said as I blowed a kiss and got into my car

We got in and drove into the heart of the city. The city was filled with people and lights, it's amazing to look at! Brandon doesn't even know where we are going, he's going to thank me for the rest of his life for this.

I parked the car near a club and then we both got out.  
"Stella are you taking me clubbing? I can't do that, I have work tomorrow" said Brandon  
"We're not going clubbing" I said as I walked with him  
"Why did you park near the club then?" said Brandon  
"We're going to a flower shop" I said  
"Flower shop?" said Brandon

"Yes" I said as I pointed at the flower shop  
"Rosa's roses, really?" said Brandon with a smirk  
"Yes, is something wrong?" I said  
"No, it's just a tacky name" said Brandon

We walked into the flower shop and got greeted by Rosa, the shop owner.  
"Hi, welcome to my shop! Which flowers would you like to buy" said Rosa

"We're here for the white roses" I said as I winked at her  
"The white roses you say?" said Rosa as she winked back at me

"White roses?" said Brandon  
"Follow me" said Rosa  
"Stella what the heck is going on and why did you order white roses woman" whispered Brandon to me  
"Sssh, Brandon" I whispered back

We walked with her and over to the wall made out of white roses.

"Enjoy yourselves" said Rosa with a smile as she pushed the wall and a secret door opened  
"What the actual fuck" said Brandon  
"BRANDON LANGUAGE!" I said  
"Stella there's a freaking wall of roses that just turned out to be some secret door! Twisted stuff like this happens mostly in cartoons and Harry Potter movies! How can you be so calm about this" said Brandon  
"Sssh and come on" I said as I held his hand and walked into the secret "room"

"Why are there so many people here"said Brandon as he looked at all the white flowers in the big room and all the known models walking along with famous fashion designers.  
"Welcome to your first VIP Victoria's Secret after-party" I said  
"Wow that Victoria lady sure is keeping a secret" said Brandon while laughing  
"I forgot all about the fashion show tonight since I was busy screaming at Riven, so I'm glad I remembered the after-party" said Stella

"But Stella I'm sorry, I love this but we have to leave soon I have work tomorrow" said Brandon  
"Since when have you become such a party pooper" I said  
"Stella I'm serious" said Brandon  
"Call in sick!" I said  
"I'm a doctor, I help the sick? I can't call in and pretend to be sick" said Brandon  
"Fine, then let's stay for an hour" I said

"Hmm, let me think about that?" said Brandon  
"Please Brandon" I said while looking into his eyes

"Are you begging me?" said Brandon with a smirk  
"Yes I am. Please B, can we stay for an hour?" I said  
"Fine" said Brandon  
"YES!" I said as I hugged him

"But only for an hour" said Brandon while laughing

The party then for real started, Brandon and I danced and I introduced him to some of the models I've worked with. He got lots of phone numbers, from designers and models and he even got the female bartenders numbers! As for me, I got no numbers but I got to have a great time with Brandon. After an hour of mingling and dancing, Brandon came to me after he had walked around with the French model Giselle Champeau and then held my hand.  
"It's been an hour let's go" he whispered into my ear

"Let's go champ" I said with a smile

We walked out of the secret room and then out of the flower shop.

"Can I drive, I really feel like driving fast" said Brandon as he swung his arm around my shoulder  
"I assume, just don't break my car or else you have to drive me to work every morning" I said while giggling

"I promise I won't" said Brandon with a smile as we got closer to my car  
"Here you go" I said as I took the keys out of my clutch and gave it to him  
"Thank you mademoiselle" said Brandon as he took the keys and opened the car

We got into the car and drove home.

_Correction, we drove to his home…_


	16. Suprise

When I woke up this morning after Brandon and I's very fun night out, I got up and then went straight into the shower. After a refreshing shower, I wrapped a towel around myself and walked out of the bathroom and went into the kitchen to grab some cereal.

"BRANDON!" I yelled

Yet, no one answered me..

"I guess he left for work" I mumbled to myself

I went over to the cabin took a bowl out and some cereal. I then went over to the fridge to get some milk and then poured the milk in my bowl full of coco puffs. I decided to eat in the kitchen, since I really didn't feel like going into the living room or watch television while I was eating. I finished eating and decided to go clean Brandon's messy house before I meet him for lunch.  
In four hours I managed to do the dishes, mop the floor, polish the silver, organize the cabinets in the kitchen, cleaning up the rooms and damn Brandon's room was probably the worst! Anyways I washed all the clothes, his and mine and I vacuumed the whole freaking house but hey that's the least I can do since he's letting me stay here. After a while I then noticed that I cleaned the whole house while only being wrapped in a towel! So I ran into my room and quickly got some underwear on and got into a sassy black short sleeve midi-dress and my white knee-long jacket. I put my hair into bun and then fix my bangs before I apply some make-up and finish up my look with some red lipstick. I then put my black pumps on and take my bag before I go out to my car.  
I've decided to visit Brandon at the hospital instead of meeting him there and then I get to see which department he's in and everything.  
Lucky for me Brandon bought a house near the hospital, so I honestly had a 5-minute drive over here which I think is absolutely fabulous. So I park the car and got into the hospital and walk over to the reception since I obviously don't know which department the fool works in.  
"Hi can I help you?" said the older female receptionist without looking at me

"I'm looking for , do you perhaps know which department he's in" I said

"He's works at the ER" said the old receptionist as she finally looked at me

"Okay, thank you for the help" I said with a smile and walked away

I went to the ER and walked over to the receptionist there. Every department has their own receptionist, that's why there is so many here. This female receptionist that sat behind the desk looked very young or at least younger than the previous one I'd just talked to.  
"OH my gosh you're Stella Solaria" said the receptionist

"Yes I am" I said while laughing  
"Gosh, I just loooove your work" said the receptionist with a huge smile  
"Thank you" I said with a smile  
"Oh my god, this is so unprofessional of me! I'm so sorry" said the receptionist

"It's okay, we all have our moments" I said while laughing  
"Is there something I can help with Ms. Solaria" said the young receptionist while smiling  
"Yes please, I'm looking for Dr. Banks" I said with a smile

She pressed some weird buttons and smiled at me.  
"So.." I said  
"He is coming down just wait a moment" said the receptionist with a smile

All the nurses at the ER stared at me so much, they whispered and pointed fingers at me. Luckily Brandon came fast and I couldn't be more relived.  
"Sup Chelsea" said Brandon as he smiled at the receptionist  
"Hi Brandon" she said as she smiled

"Stel, what are you doing here" said Brandon while looking all nice in his white coat

"First of all you look great in that coat" I said while laughing  
"Thank you" said Brandon with big smile on his face  
"Second of all, why is the nurses here so rude! They're pointing fingers at me and stuff" I said  
"Really?" said Brandon  
"Yes" I said  
"Brandon, what's this" said a blonde nurse as she came up to us

_Who's this chick?_

"Kiki, what's wrong?" said Brandon  
"You asked me on a date this morning and now you're with this girl" said Kiki while pointing at me  
"What are you talking about? I'm not with anybody?" said Brandon  
"Tell that to Style magazine you jerk" said Kiki as she threw a magazine on his face  
Kiki left and Brandon and I were standing in the hallway shocked.  
"Chelsea I'll go for lunch with Stella, I'll be back in an hour" said Brandon

"You know you shift ends now right?" said Chelsea while laughing  
"Really?" asked Brandon  
"Yes" said Chelsea while nodding

"I'm sorry Chelsea, I'm just a bit confused right now being here since 5AM and getting a magazine thrown at me doesn't make it any better" said Brandon while laughing  
"See you on Monday doc! Hope you'll have a nice weekend" said Chelsea  
"See you Monday Chelsea and you too" said Brandon as he grabbed the magazine and grabbed me

We walked to the parking lot got into his car and just stared at the front page of the magazine.  
"I'm so sorry Brandon" I said  
"We made it to the front page" said Brandon while staring at the magazine  
"I know and I'm sorry! I know you like privacy" I said as I sighed  
"Fuck privacy man, I made it to the front page" said Brandon while laughing

I looked at him while being scared! If there's something I remember about Brandon was that he cared a lot about privacy..  
"Are you not mad at me?" I said while being scared  
"No" said Brandon as he started the car  
"Are you not going to kick me out of the car or something" I asked

"Nope" said Brandon

"So we're we going to eat lunch" I said trying to change the subject  
"Do you feel like going out to eat?" asked Brandon  
"Honestly I don't because I know the paparazzi's is dying to look for Stella and her new boo" I said while laughing  
"New boo?" said Brandon as he raised his brow and laughed  
"I'm sorry Brandon, I didn't know the pictures from the party were going to get leaked" I said  
"It's okay Stella, shit happens right?" said Brandon with a smile  
"Yeah shit happens" I repeated following an awkward laugh

_He is taking it surprisingly well? _

"Besides it's not your fault Stell, you just wanted me to have a great time last night and forgot about all that happened with Courtney" said Brandon

We drove back to Brandon's place and ordered some pizza. As we were waiting for our food to arrive both Brandon and I changed both into something more comfy. Brandon changed from his doctors uniform to some black addidas condivo pants and black sweater and I removed all my make-up, put my hair up in a bun before changing into some black leggings and a oversize baby pink sweater.

Suddenly their was a knock on the door and out of excitement Brandon ran to answer the door as I ran into the kitchen to get us plates since I hate eating pizza right out of the box. I took 2 plates out of the cabinet and as I turn around I find a familiar guy that wasn't Brandon in my.. I mean Brandon's kitchen.

"Zack?" I said  
"Stella?" said Zack

"What are you doing here?" I said  
"I should be asking you? Why are you avoiding my calls" said Zack

Brandon then came and looked at us.

"Oh I see you found each other" said Brandon with a smile  
I looked at him with the most confused face ever.

_If he only knew.._

"Stella this is Zackary my cousin, Zack this is Stella"

"Brandon why is my girlfriend in your house?" said Zack  
"Girlfriend?" said Brandon as he turned to me and looked me right in the eyes

_This is not happening right now..  
_


End file.
